Lilith's Granddaughter
by Chrissymkgh
Summary: Theo Brigant reluctantly agrees to keep an eye on Sookie and help keep those crazy fairies away. While in Bon Temps, she meets up with people from her past and pushes forward with her own duties as ambassador... but, does anybody really know what side she is on? Respect the Authority. Eric/OC endgame.
1. Fairy Princess

A/N: Thanks for checking out this story and please feel free to follow along. I have a few chapters written for this already and am going with the flow until I form a planned ending... I am not sure where this is going yet. Since I have my twilight story all mapped out, I decided to start a True Blood one and give myself a reason to rewatch all the episodes. Enjoy and reviews are always welcomed. :D

Musical Inspiration:

Castle Walls - by Christina Aguilera

* * *

Lilith's Granddaughter

.^~v-v~^.

Chapter 1

Fairy Princess?

The perpetual perfect day, a scene of lush forests as far as the eye can see, set into a backdrop of a frozen sunny sky. The birds danced in flight and the water below swished with a calming elegance. This is how Theo would describe her surroundings from the window of her stone castle. She mused to herself that most in her position would be grateful to embrace the daylight around her and maybe she would... if it wasn't for those crazy fucking fairies.

"Theo?"

The voice of her uncle made her turn in her spot. She pulled herself out of her thoughts. The land of Fae had caused most of it's race to lose touch with reality. She focused on the fairy male in front of her. Her Uncle Niall was a bit taller than herself with white hair and older distinguished features. Most would gather at first sight he was a man in his sixties, but in truth he was over 5500 years old. Though Theo didn't look a day over twenty one, she herself almost matched him in age. Niall was king in these parts of the land and her only blood relative currently in the land of Fae.

Theo gave the king a simple smile. "Hello uncle."

Niall leaned down to embrace his niece in a hug that was lightly returned. "I didn't know you popped in, but this is good timing... there is much to discuss." With a hand on her back, the older fairy guided her to a plush chair in the room. "Come... sit." When Theo made herself comfortable her uncle took the seat adjacent to her. "You look well, I hope Texas has been treating you right."

"Other than it being hot, there is not much to it. If it was not for a select few, I would not be residing there. All in all though, it really does not matter where I live anymore, the whole world has gone to shit and it seems things don't look much better in this realm."

The king scrutinized her with a furrowed brow. "Since when did you become such a pessimist?"

Theo leaned further back into the chair and sighed. "I guess you could say I have a touch of melancholy."

"Hmm..." He hummed with concern. "I am sure your duties cannot be taking up all of your time... why not travel or take up a hobby. Perhaps even battle, the humans are always at war over something, you could take part if you are really bored." Though the king was not fond of his niece near any type of danger zone, being a warrior was in her blood and brought her great satisfaction.

Theo gave a small groan to his suggestion. "The humans rely to much on their machinery. They have traded swords for guns. I am afraid the thrill of battle has left with that transition." The girl's eyes glazed over with a brief moment of remembrance before focusing back onto the conversation. "Do not worry for me uncle, with endless amounts of time I am sure repetition is normal. I enjoy moments with friends and still fulfill what is expected as ambassador for the AVL." In actuality, all Theo wanted to do was get back to her work. Being forced to go on holiday was not something she was dealing well with.

A plan began to form in Niall's mind. Originally, he was going to send Claudine to watch over his great granddaughter Sookie, but now... as he eyed his sullen niece next to him, he decided this would be a perfect opportunity for her. He made the decision to get straight to the point. "Queen Mab's trying to close all the portals."

Theo raised a brow and crossed her arms. "So... what is that psycho bitch's reasoning this time?"

"It appears my dear granddaughter's boyfriend had briefly breached into Fae."

"Hadley? I thought she left that church and was now a practicing lesbitarian."

Niall huffed at her comment and shook his head. "Not Hadley... Sookie. Her boyfriend who happens to be a vampire was somehow able to enter the portal in Bon Temps."

Theo snorted out a laugh. "Oh that is rich... sweet little cousin Sookie is shacking up with a vamp. I didn't take her for the fangbanger type."

The king became visibly irritated. "Yes, it seems to run in the family." After the whispered comment left his lips, Niall received a vicious glare from his niece and tried to back-peddle. "I apologize... that was uncalled for." With a small nod of acceptance from her, he continued to get back on topic. "Mab's plan is to pull all the fairies back into Fae whether willing or not. In light of the new information on Sookie's... new attachments, I feel it would be in the best interest to have someone protect her." He gave Theo a hard stare. "I would like _you_ to protect her."

Theo let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose while she thought this request through. Yes... she wanted all of her family's descendants safe, but was not thrilled with the idea of playing the part of babysitter. Her uncle gave her little to no wiggle room to get out of this situation since she just whined about the stillness of her life. When she brought her attention back to him, she could already see the grin of victory creeping onto his lips. "Fine... it looks like I am taking a trip to good ole' Bon Temps."

"Very good" Niall smiled as he stood and lifted a hand to help his niece from her seat. "I'm happy it will be you watching over her and it will be nice for you to know some more family. Just remember to conceal your scent."

"I am well aware of how to take care of myself Uncle." Theo replied with a roll of her eyes. She swiftly walked towards the door while making a mental checklist of what she needed to pack when she reached her Dallas home. From behind her she could hear the older fairy telling her to 'be careful'. Without a backwards glance, she waved her hand in the air. "Will do."

Deciding to skip the portal entrance and go straight for fairy travel into her living room, Theo gathered up the light energy inside herself and thought of her destination. With a crackle sound, she was now standing across from her own couch. She knew once she was back in this realm her phone would start ringing and like clockwork it did just that. Shutting it off instantly, she ran up her spiral staircase to start packing her things. Theo figured she would call everyone back tomorrow after she was settled into her cousin's town.

.^~v-v~^.

It was morning and the sun was bright in the sky when Theo rolled into Bon Temps. Feeling a family bond pull her in the direction to her cousin Sookie, she drove down the gravel road in her car. Most would call her vehicle flashy, but Theo didn't mind. She spent enough time on this earth to know that she enjoyed the finer things such as the comfort and speed of her white convertible Porsche.

When Theo finally arrived in front of the old farmhouse, she took in the simple decor. The wrap around porch she decided was her favorite feature. Getting out of her car, she smoothed down her her lemon and leaf patterned dress and click clapped up the cracked driveway in her pale yellow pumps. With her clutch tucked under her arm and keys still in hand, Theo gave a soft knock on the screen door.

"Just a minute." Sookie yelled as she padded her way to the front door still dawning her bed clothes. When she opened the door to greet her guest, she was taken back momentarily as it was someone she had never laid eyes on before. Being it's a small town, Sookie was sure she had come across everyone's path at one time or another, so it was a surprise to see a new face.

Sookie continued to survey the girl in front of her. Even though her guest was taller, she could tell the female was younger in age than herself. Sookie guessed maybe 20 or so and she was quite a beauty... long golden hair flowed down from a braid wrapped around the front of her head like a halo, large icy blue eyes with a body like a pin up model. Her attire was fashionable yet expensive and womanly. A twinge of jealousy moved through her before Sookie was able to brush it off and smile.

 _'Hi Sookie, my name is Theo and I am your distant cousin.'_

Sookie's eyes widened in surprise... not only because there was family she never knew about, but for the fact the girl never opened her mouth. She spoke right into Sookie's mind. She slowly opened her mouth and immediately shut it again unable to find the words to match her shock.

Theo let out a small giggle. "It's okay, it's a family trait to read minds. I apologize for just showing up unexpectedly but there are some things I need to explain and I was hoping we could get to know each other."

"So, you really are family?" Sookie was still giving the girl a look of uncertainty.

The stylish girl nodded. "I assure you we have the same blood going back from Corbett, to Earl, To Jonas, to John Stackhouse and onward... we are kin. It's lovely to finally meet you."

Sookie gave her a bright smile. She was confused on to just where this girl fit into the family, but she did know the line well and the thought of having another telepath in the family excited her. It was nice to know she was not alone and after losing her gran it was welcomed. "This is amazing... I would love to know more about our family ties. Oh my god... how rude of me, I have you just standing out here in the heat. Would you like to come in and have some lemonade?"

"I would like that, thank you." Theo realized the sun was actually starting to get to her. As her cousin held the door for her, she walked through and took in the quaint decor. Just as suspected, it had that country home feel to it. Following Sookie, Theo sat down at the kitchen table while her cousin poured the drinks.

After serving Theo and herself, Sookie got comfortable in her own seat at the table. "Please tell me about all about yourself Theo... you said we are cousins? I'm guessing you can read minds too?"

After taking a sip of her entirely to sweet lemonade, Theo focused back onto Sookie. Her newly acquainted cousin was an exceptionally cheery person, so much so, it was a little unnerving. She could definitely see the family resemblance. The blonde hair and blue eyes still stood out as a Stackhouse trait. She noticed the small gap between Sookie's teeth and found it endearing. Now comes the tough part... filling Sookie in on her heritage. With a deep breath Theo began. "Yes, we are cousins... but I would like to give you some family history first about yourself before we discuss my life."

"Okay." Sookie nodded enthusiastically.

"Wow... you are perky." Theo gave a small chuckle before continuing. "I am just going to be straight forward with you. Our family heritage runs for thousands of years and those in our line are considered royalty for our kind."

"Wait..." Sookie stopped her. "Our kind... you know why I am different?"

Theo nodded. "You are part fairy."

Her cousin wrinkled her nose and took a moment to absorb what she was just told. "I'm a fairy... that's just so... so..."

"Lame yes, I know..." Theo cut in. "We were not always thought of like that though. I swear, fucking Tinkerbell brought down the coolness factor... and before you ask no she was not real. It was just some silly humans and their imagination gone awry from legends. Don't even get me started on sparkly vampires." The older fairy noticed her cousins look of disbelief. "No offense with the human comment. I actually prefer to live in this realm then in Fae."

Sookie waved off her comment. "What is Fae?"

"That is the realm where a lot of fairies reside. You are mostly human, but do have fairy blood in you... that is why you are telepathic and have the light within you. My uncle is the king who rules a section of Fae... down the line he is one of your many great grandfathers."

The shorter blonde paused thinking of more questions to ask. "So does that make you some kind of fairy princess?"

"Yes... and that means you are too." Theo smirked. "Things just got lamer heh?"

Sookie shook her head like she was trying to wake up from some sort of dream. "This is all so crazy."

Theo was about to take another sip of her drink before she recalled the taste and stopped herself. "It get's crazier. It actually has a lot to do with why I am here." The older fairy shifted in her seat. "Different parts of the realm are ruled by different fairies, one in particular... Queen Mab, who may be slightly insane, had gotten wind that your vampire boyfriend somehow slipped into the Fae realm momentarily. Due to that, she is sending out enforcers to bring all fairy blooded back into the realm and plans to seal all the portals shut forever. That includes hybrids like you."

"I can't just pick up and go to some other realm, I have a life here." Sookie began to panic.

Theo reached over and grabbed her hand lightly. "That's why I am here. Trust me... most fairies do not want that to happen. I like to visit my uncle from time to time, but my place is here in this world as well."

Sookie could feel warmth radiate within her body from the touch of her cousins hand and it began to calm her. "What about Jason, my brother?"

"You don't have to worry for him." Theo removed her hand and leaned back in her chair. "He may have fairy blood, but only you inherited what we would call 'the spark'. So that would mean Mab is only interested in you, not him."

The smaller fairy nodded before a look of realization crossed her face. "Wait... how did you know about Bill?"

"They have been keeping an eye on you. Most of the fairies including your grandfather are kinda pissed off you have a vampire boyfriend." Theo could see her cousin's face flash with anger so she held her hands up in peaceful defense. "I didn't say I was one of them." She sighed. "Listen Sookie, I am not going to lecture you on vampire dating... to each his own, I will just ask you to be careful that's all. Fairies have good reason to be cautious of vampires, they almost eliminated our race. Our blood drives them crazy and can send them into an almost feeding frenzy. Since your blood is more like a watered down version, it should not be a problem for a vampire with some self control."

"Are you gonna be safe?" Sookie gave a look of concern. "I would really hate for my boyfriend to try and eat you."

Theo let out a good laugh. "He will not hurt me I assure you." She noticed Sookie still didn't look convinced. "If it makes you feel any better, my scent is masked... he will not be able to smell me so there will be no blood lust."

"Okay then." The small fairy conceded. "Does this mean your going to stick around Bon Temps?"

"Yes... I plan on keeping an eye on things and try to keep you out of trouble." Theo smiled. "I am going to look at some properties around here.

Sookie didn't even have to think twice about what came out of her mouth next. "Stay here. I would love to have some family living in this old house with me. I am sure my gran would have insisted on it." Sookie got a far off look in her eyes. "I know she would have really liked to have met you."

Theo felt bad for her cousin. "I am truly sorry about your gran, from what I have heard, Adele was an amazing woman." She watched Sookie nod slowly. "Are you sure about me staying here? I mean... you really don't know me very well and I have a lot to divulge about myself, this just isn't the time for it with everything going on."

"I'm positive... you are family and we stick together."

The taller blonde was concerned with her cousin's easy trusting nature. It was a good thing that this once, she was trusting the right person. Theo's loyalties always fell with her family and loved ones. She might not be to happy when she finds out about my history though, Theo thought. She decided she would give her time and tell her cousin about herself as they got to know each other better. "Alright... count me in."

With that, both girls stood and Sookie helped Theo with her bags to show her to her new room.


	2. Things That Go Bump In The Night

A/N: Thanks to all who faved/followed. I know things seem slow going but I am establishing character relationships. Plus, I love the slow burn. Poor Sookie, this particular part had me flinching when I watched it.

Fun Fact: The author is AB Positive :D

Musical Inspiration:

Come as you are - by Yuna (Nirvana Cover)

~Playlist link in profile

* * *

Lilith's Granddaughter

.^~v-v~^.

Chapter 2

Things That Go Bump In The Night

Night time had finally rolled around in Bon temps and Theo now found herself in the parking lot of a local restaurant called Merlotte's. The place looked like a tad nicer then your typical back road's hick bar. As she exited her vehicle, she could hear the loud locals and smell the intoxication seeping off of them. Walking in the door, she could feel eyes turn in her direction. She lowered the wall in her mind and let the thoughts pour in. Most were thinking of her looks and all the vulgar things they would like to do to her. Some were curious, but all of them wanted to know who she was.

Theo ignored the masses and walked in the direction of the only vampire she could sense in the bar. After settling into her cousins new home earlier, Theo had convinced Sookie that a meeting with her boyfriend would be wise. She knew how possessive vampires were and thought it would be best if Theo met him to calm his concerns. Sookie had set up the casual introduction and her boyfriend agreed to it. Her cousin had the night off so she took the opportunity to spend time with Bill's progeny.

As she moved closer, Theo saw that the back of the dark haired vampire slightly stiffen. He slowly turned in his seat to meet her stare. Her eyes became large at the person before her. "Well I'll be damned."

"Athena." He spoke with the same look of amazement as he raised from his seat. Giving her a smile, he dipped forward and gave her a small polite bow. "Please have a seat and join me." He said while gliding her into the booth.

Ever the gentleman, Theo mused to herself. "William Compton, what a lovely surprise."

Bill relaxed into his own side of the booth. "It truly is... it's been what 10 years now? What brings you to these parts?"

"Family actually." She admitted and smiled at the irony of this situation. "Also, I must say, I am glad you got rid of that earring, it didn't suit you."

Bill gave Theo a grin "No, I suppose it didn't"

"How is that pain in the ass Nan?"

The dark haired vampire smirked and took a sip of his true blood. "She's still cracking her whip."

While Theo let out a chuckle, a bright red haired waitress planted herself at the edge of the table. Completely ignoring Bill, the older redhead addressed her. "Can I get ya anything doll?"

"Just a water please."

Her response caused the waitress to smile and leave while Bill arched an eyebrow at Theo. "Water?"

Theo nodded. "I am trying to keep a low profile." Seeming to accept her reply, Bill turned around and looked through the crowd at the bar. "Who are you searching for?"

Bill brought his eyes back to her. "I was suppose to meet someone, but it seems she is late."

The blonde tried not to laugh. She took down the walls in her mind and gently entered Bill's _"You can stop looking for Sookie's cousin, she's right in front of you."_ Bill took an unneeded gasp of air while Theo just continued to smile at him.

Bill shook his head as if trying to get rid of her voice. "How is this possible?"

"William, I'm old." She shrugged. "Sookie is in my family line... I came here to protect her. I'm sure you know what she is."

"Well yes, I had my guesses but..." He gave Theo a look of confusion. "She really is fairy then." His words came out as if he was trying to convince himself of the truth. "But Sookie cannot read vampire minds, nor can she just enter someones like you did."

Theo leaned in closer so no one would overhear. "Yes, but Sookie is mostly human, I am not." The waitress came back with the water and placed it in front of her before moving on to a different table. "William, I would appreciate if you kept my extra little talent to yourself. I still have not fully explained things to my cousin."

Her old friend nodded in agreement. "Of course, I understand." Shifting a little in his seat, Bill looked a bit apprehensive when he spoke again. "I would ask that you do the same Athena, about my past that is."

Theo gave him an understanding smile. "I have no intention of putting you in an awkward position with my cousin, history is history, no need to rehash it." Bill gave her a warm smile in thanks. Theo pushed her untouched water in front of her and reached in her purse to grab some money for a tip.

"No, no, please, allow me." Bill had already laid money on the table before Theo could object. Instead she grabbed her car keys as the gentleman vampire took her hand to help her from the booth. "Would you mind if I caught a ride with you back to the house?"

"Not at all." Theo was glad to be leaving the bar with it's loud country music and stale smokey air. After the pair entered the car and pulled out of the Merlotte's parking lot, the blonde decided to find out more about her cousin's relationship with the vampire seated next to her. "So... William, give me all the saucy details of how you met Sookie."

Bill's face flashed an appearance of uneasiness before he masked it. "Your cousin and I met at the bar we just left from actually. She was my waitress and first person to be hospitable to me when I moved here." The old soldier gave a side smile while he recalled the memory. "She said I was the first vampire she ever met."

Theo let out a hint of a laugh while drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. "Leave it to Sookie to be excited over meeting a vampire."

"Yes." He agreed. "I often worry she does not use enough caution with our kind."

Athena was about to ask how long the couple had been together when Bill suddenly grabbed the dashboard saying 'Jessica'. He turned to his friend and demanded she stop the car. Before Theo had time to even bring her vehicle to a slow, Bill was out the door and running at warp speed down the road.

"What the hell..." She mumbled to herself and continued to pick up speed again. Figuring something must have happened, Theo opened up her family bond and proceeded to drive in the direction of Sookie.

While some time was wasted on her part for getting lost, Theo finally spotted Sookie's old beat up yellow car on the side of the road. Pulling up next to it, she found it was empty. She slowly moved her car ahead of it as she felt the pull to her cousin. Theo stopped the Porsche suddenly when she saw a young red headed vampire sprinting towards the other car. Instantly confused as to where the girl was going, Theo found answers when her eyes were shocked into seeing Bill carrying Sookie out of the woods. "What happened?"

"She was attacked, I have to take her to Eric. Move over!"

Theo immediately complied and took her cousin into her arms. She overheard Bill tell his progeny to take Sookie's car home. With some arguing, his childe finally had to listen when Bill used his maker command. Theo noticed her cousin was foaming at the mouth so she gently held her head to the side hoping she would not choke on her own vomit. "Don't worry Sook, we are getting you help." Theo turned to Bill as he continued to steal looks at his girlfriend while speeding down the road at about 110 mph. "Did you give her blood?"

"Yes, her body is not accepting it."

Nodding to his response, Theo was just understanding the intensity of their relationship. She knew Bill had claimed her, but it was obvious now they shared a blood bond. When the vehicle came to a grinding halt, Theo could see they were in front of a dodgy looking place called Fangtasia. If it was not for the severity of their current situation, she might have let out a witty comment.

Bill raced around the side of the car and took Sookie in his arms bridal style. Theo followed behind as they came upon the black leather door. The dark haired vampire began to frantically knock for entrance. Theo could see over the edge of Bill's head that a tall blond must have answered. Without a word, Bill rushed in with the other male on his heels. While the two conversed with their back to her, Theo quickly took in the place around her. It appeared to be a bar that was heavily vampire themed to the point of being tacky. Way to much red and black.

She could see the blond haired man on the phone before he turned in her direction. When they came face to face, Theo mentally cursed. Of course Bill had to mean _this_ Eric. Eric the Viking who was the progeny of Godric. She crossed her fingers hoping he didn't place her. While she watched the vampire rake his eyes over her from head to toe, she saw no sign of recognition. Letting out a small sigh of relief, she decided to keep up appearances. "Do you have any towels so we can lay her down?"

"Behind the bar." He replied before focusing back on the phone conversation yet still keeping a watchful gaze on Theo.

The only uninjured female in the room rushed around the bar area and found hand towels folded on the lower shelf. When Theo came back into the seating section, she draped the cloths across a cushioned bench seat. She waved Bill over and he laid Sookie down so that her back was up. As gently as possible, Theo slipped off her cousin's jean jacket and ripped open her shirt to give access to the wounds.

Eric found his way to a chair while Theo and Bill took residence on their knees next to Sookie. Theo tried her best to calm the hurt fairy. "Sook, I know you are in a lot of pain... but you will get through this. A Doctor is on the way so until then I need you to fight it. You come from a long line of warriors... we do not give up until the end and this is nowhere near the end for you." Theo continued to talk in a soft voice while she brushed the hair out of Sookie's eyes. "Do you understand?"

Sookie gave a small nod of the head before her eyes flutter shut. Bill held onto her cousin's hand and rubbed her leg to let her know he was there.

Eric was still puzzled as to who this woman was. She was clearly younger than Sookie and the way she talked to her would make him assume she was family. They did share a resemblance and he was sure that if she had walked into the bar on a different night he would have fucked and fed from her. Now aside from his attraction to this blonde, he was intrigued by her little speech. "Who are you?"

Theo looked up to see Eric's blue eyes boring into her own. He sat in that chair dressed in a tracksuit with a look of pure dullness. "I'm Sookie's cousin Theo."

Eric leaned forward and placed his elbows to his knees. "Tell me cousin Theo, do you share the same gift as Sookie?"

"There are more important things going on right now... so we are not going to be having a heart to heart about my life." She firmly replied while putting her focus back on Sookie. She could see Eric smirk from the corner of her eye.

"Bill where ever do you keep finding these feisty girls?"

Theo rolled her eyes. Even centuries later Eric was still as cocky as ever. She had to admit though, he did look much better with shorter hair. The man was still very handsome but he needed to update his wardrobe. She wondered when it would kick in for him that they had indeed met before. Theo halted her thoughts when the bar door swung open. As a very short woman doctor bustled over, she shooed the pair next to Sookie away so she could work. Theo wondered if the woman was of the gnome race. Her stature and attitude would point to that theory.

The rest of the room watched as the doctor poked and prodded at Sookie causing her to scream. Bill was becoming panicked and Eric looked indifferent saying he was 'to clingy with the breather'. The doctor explained that the long scratches on her back were poisoning her from the inside out. She had to work fast because the toxin was killing her so she ordered everyone out of the room.

As Theo turned to leave, Doctor Ludwig called her back. "Not you princess, I need your help."

Theo was glad to see neither of the men picked up on the double reference. She leaned down and helped remove Sookie's shirt while wondering if the Doc knew who she was.

Ludwig took out a large blue bottle and examined it. "You're gonna want to hold her down, this is gonna sting like a son of a bitch." Without warning, she began to pour the concoction onto Sookie's back. Theo held both of her cousins arms while she wiggled and let out high pitch screams.

Bill and Eric came running back into the room as Theo was trying to talk to Sookie between her cries of pain. "It's almost over I promise."

After some more scraping and screaming, the doctor finished. She patted the wounds and announced Sookie could have blood now. She turned and handed her card to Theo. "Thanks for the help princess, call me if you ever need anything." With that, she was out the door mumbling something about 'damn fucking vampires'.

Theo backed away from Sookie so her boyfriend could give her some of his blood. Bill ignored Eric's offer to use his own. Being denied, the blond vampire made his way over to Theo. "It seems you made quite the impression on the good doctor... now why is that?"

Giving a shrug of the shoulders, Theo leaned against the bar. "Maybe she thinks I'm cute."

"Oh, I would definitely put you in a much higher category than cute." Eric gazed at her with hungry eyes and ran a finger down her bare shoulder. "You know, I don't believe I got your last name cousin Theo. Would it be Stackhouse as well?

"No... It's Theo Brigant, and you are?"

"Pleased to meet you Miss Brigant. The name is Eric Northman" He said in a smooth tone while taking her hand and placing a kiss on top of it. He abruptly stopped when he realized he could not get any kind of scent from her. Eric could smell Sookie from the blood on her dress but he couldn't get a distinct difference from Theo. Was it possible they smelled exactly the same? He pulled her closer into him to take a deeper sniff and still got nothing. Eric narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you?"

Theo gave him a small secretive grin. "I'm me." She replied with a wink.

Before the conversation could go any farther, two vampires walked in with muddy shoes. The first was an elegant looking blonde woman and the second was a short guy with a bulky frame. The female spoke before the male. "We scoured the area and all we could find was human prints with the lingering smell of some disgusting beast."

Eric furrowed his brows. "Pam... Chow, any idea what it was?"

The bulky vampire shook his head. "No."

"Okay, get the word out." Eric waved them off and brought his eyes back to Theo. Again before he got a chance to regain his conversation, his progeny stepped up to check out the new human in the room.

Pam licked her lips and rounded Theo like a vulture. "Well lookie here, we have another southern belle on our hands." She spoke in a dry tone while looking at Theo like she was dinner. "At least this one has decent taste." The blonde vampire eyed her shoes. "Jimmy Choos?"

Theo smirked. "Loeffler Randall"

"Hmm." Pam hummed out approvingly before walking away.

After the muddy pair left, Bill made his way over. "She's finally asleep. I am staying with her."

"Me too, if I may." Theo joined in and looked down at her bloodied dress. "Also, if you have a shower on the premises I would be appreciative to use it."

Eric gave a slight nod to Bill. "There's a leftover coffin from Longshadow downstairs... good luck with the smell." He then turned to Theo. "Follow me."

Theo walked behind the tall vampire and overheard a 'thank you' from Bill that went unanswered. She continued inline and entered through a door to the employee bathroom. "There's the shower." Eric pointed his finger. "Towels are on the shelf. I'll bring you something to wear and you can sleep on the couch in my office."

Theo was impressed he was going out of his way to make her comfortable. "Mr. Northman, I just was to reiterate what Bill said... thank you for all your help tonight with Sookie. He and myself are extremely grateful."

Eric leaned against the door with an unreadable expression. "You should pass some of those manners onto your cousin. In any case, you both can make it up to me." He left that statement to linger in the air as he exited the bathroom.

By the time Eric returned, Theo was already in the shower. He laid out one of his tank tops and a pair of boxers on the sink. He knew he could have just grabbed her one of the shirts from the souvenir shop like Bill did for Sookie, but there was just something satisfying knowing she would smell like him. A lazy smile made it's way onto his face as he watched her lather up through the glass shower door. It was close to daylight and if he stayed here any longer he knew his fangs would drop. Leaving her alone, Eric took flight once outside the doors of Fangtasia. He didn't know what it was about this girl that was getting under his skin, but he was excited to figure it out.

Theo got out of the shower and quickly dressed. She looked in the mirror and laughed at how she had to make the clothes work for her. Rolling the top of the boxers a few times and tying the tank in a knot, she was now able to gain the proper length. After turning out the light and walking back into the bar area, Theo checked on Sookie one last time. All she wanted to do now was sleep... but first, she had to quench the growing hunger she felt.

Walking behind the bar, Theo opened the small fridge to see what was available. She grabbed the first preference that was appetizing. Sitting down, she unscrewed the cap and drank it down to the very last drop. With ease, she threw her bottle of AB positive True Blood in the trash and made her way to Eric's office to sleep.


	3. Welcome To Dallas

A/N: Thanks for the Favs/Follows. Reviews = :D Smiles

Musical Inspiration:

Home - by Edward Sharpe And The Magnetic Zeros

(Playlist in profile)

* * *

Lilith's Granddaughter

.^~v-v~^.

Chapter 3

Welcome To Dallas

Blackness. Blackness and the smell of leather, smoke, ink, and lingering vampire scents... that is what Theo had awoken to. A small smile gazed over her sleepy features as she stretched out her cramped muscles. The relaxing feeling was short lived due to Sookie's voice suddenly entering her serene environment. Theo let out a tiny huff. "God Sook... stop yelling."

With her magnified hearing, she listened to Eric chuckle and tell Sookie her cousin was up. The sound of the fairy's voice grew closer. "She's here? How on earth can she be here, I haven't seen her at all today." Sookie then roughly pushed the office door open and flicked on the lights.

The sleepy blonde quickly draped her arm over her eyes. "To soon... bright lights."

"Theo... have you been in here all day? How the heck didn't you wake up from all the noise earlier? Ginger was screaming her head off." Sookie crossed over to her while Bill stood farther away and Eric took his place behind the desk.

Theo sat up on the couch and crossed her legs while stifling a yawn. She had no idea what her cousin was going on about. "I guess you could say I sleep like the dead." Her confession caused Bill to give a light snort.

Sookie scrutinized her cousin's clothes knowing they didn't come from the gift shop. "What are you wearing?"

Even though the question was directed at Theo, Eric sped in with an answer. "I provided something for her to sleep in last night." The blond vampire's focus began to linger on Theo's chest. "Although... if I had known you would get cold Miss Brigant, I would have lent you a sweater as well."

Theo was confused until she gazed downward and noticed she was in fact sporting a pointy style in his tank top. Instead of being embarrassed like most girls probably would, she simply shrugged. Vampires weren't known for being modest. "Are my breasts making you uncomfortable Mr. Northman?"

Eric's lips morphed into a devilish smirk. "Quite the opposite actually."

"Stop that." Sookie chided and glared at Eric. "Let's get back to the topic of you letting Lafayette go."

While Sookie continued to berate the tall vampire for his cruelty, Theo zoned it out and grabbed her cell phone to play with. Drifting over to Bill's mind, she let herself in. _"William... are they always like this?"_

 _"Unfortunately, yes."_

 _"Hmm... how about something to lighten the mood? Why can't a blonde dial 911?"_ Theo looked up to watch Bill raise his eyebrows slightly waiting for the answer. _"Because she can't find the eleven."_

Both Bill and Theo let out an unintentional laugh. They did not mean to get the attention of Eric who was now eyeing them suspiciously and trying to ignore Sookie. "What's so funny?"

Bill pretended to cough. "Tickle in the throat."

Theo held up her phone. "Funny cat video."

"Enough of this..." Eric's anger emerged as he dipped his head setting his penetrating eyes on Sookie. "I told you I would make you a deal for Lafayette's freedom." He leaned back into his chair while Sookie placed her hands on her hips waiting for him to continue. "A friend of mine has gone missing in Dallas. If you agree to go there, all expenses paid, and use your talent's to help retrieve him, I will release the V-dealer."

Theo fingers moved quickly over the screen of her phone while her curiosity peaked. Who was Eric's friend and why is Sookie trying to get a V-dealer out of his punishment? She was sure if she waited long enough, she would get the gist of the conversation.

"Fine." Sookie replied and crossed her arms in defeat.

Bill stepped forward with a frown. "After everything that happened last night, do you think it's wise to be running off to a different state?"

"Lafayette has suffered enough, I am getting him out of here. If I have to go to Dallas, then so be it."

Theo gave a victory smile realizing she passed a new level on Tetris. Multitasking, she added her two cents to the conversation. "If she goes, I go."

"No." Her cousin shook her head. "I'm not dragging you into the middle of this."

Theo raised an eyebrow and looked up from her game. She decided to hold the conversation with Sookie in the privacy of their minds. _"Yes, Sook... I told you I am here to watch over you."_

Sookie's features radiated annoyance. _"I can do this on my own, I was getting along just fine by myself for the last 27 years."_

 _"I understand that."_ Theo's head slightly tilted to the side and she pursed her lips. _"But... you didn't have a crazy fairy after you and vampires using you as a maxed out hearing aid. I want to help. Besides, it's only been a day since we met... some time out of town together could be fun."_

Sookie's face softened and she gave a slight nod. _"Okay... you're right"_

"Well, I guess the question of whether your cousin shares your gift has been answered." Eric's voice broke both girls out of their bubble.

 _"Shit.""Fuck."_ Both Sookie and Theo mentally yelled at the same time. They turned to Eric who gave them a look of satisfaction. He was extremely happy he had two telepaths at his disposal.

Bill decided to intervene and break the discomfort in the air. "I will be accompanying both ladies as well."

"Now, now, Bill... you know three is a crowd." Eric linked his fingers behind his head and looked at Sookie. "Bill will not be attending, but you are more than welcome to bring your cousin." He finished with a wink at Theo.

Sookie stood straighter and narrowed her eyes at the man trying to call all the shots. "Bill goes along with Theo and I get paid for my time."

Though still looking relaxed in his chair, Eric's tone was that of displeasure. "No."

Bill wrapped his arm around Sookie. "Ten thousand for each of them and I go." He lifted his chin in defiance.

Sookie nodded along. "That's how is going to be or no deal."

"Excuse me." Theo raised her hand in the air to grab everyone's attention. "I hate to interrupt the battle of wills here, but I have enough money... using my skills for ten grand really isn't worth my time." Theo's comment caused Bill and Sookie to stare at her slack jawed.

Eric let out an annoyed sigh and dropped his hands to his lap. "And what exactly would be worth your time Mr. Brigant?"

A smile played on Theo's lips. "Oh, it's simple really, all I require is a favor... an IOU, if you will."

The blond vampire was intrigued and took the bait. "One favor? And what would this favor entail?"

"Anything I might require at any given time." Theo entered Eric's mind to seal the deal. _"Do you find those terms acceptable?"_

A look of shock passed over Eric before the corner of his mouth twitched upward. "I do find that acceptable." Turning to Sookie, Eric pushed his chair closer to his desk and put a finger on his intercom. "It looks like all parties are in agreement. The three of you leave for Dallas tomorrow." Pushing down his finger, he spoke into the box. "Ta in fången."(Bring in the prisoner.)

Looking smug, Bill leaned forward as he addressed Eric "I will be needing your card to make arrangements."

The blond vampire opened the side drawer of his desk and shuffled through it. He pulled out a credit card and pushed it forward to Bill... all the while looking like he wanted nothing more then to throw him across the room. The tension was broken as the door swung open and a dark skinned man was thrown onto the floor.

Theo watched as Sookie ran over and coddled the man checking on his injuries. It looked like he had been bitten multiple times and even shot. Pam walked in behind him and placed a hand on her hip. "Why are we letting him go? I thought I could keep him?"

Eric responded with a bored tone. "You have many others to play with."

Pam looked over toward Theo and grinned. "What about her, can I have her?"

Before Eric could reply, Theo answered for herself. "Sorry Pam, I like to be wined and dined first. You know a little dinner, movies, perhaps a long walk on the beach while you whisper sweet nothings into my ear." She waved her hand in an airy movement. "Since you don't seem like the romantic type, I am going to decline. But..." Theo gave her a cheeky grin. "if you want to borrow daddy's credit card and shower me in diamonds... I may reconsider."

Eric found himself amused by this girl. "Didn't you just mention you had enough money when I inquired after your skills... now you're interested in diamonds?"

Theo licked her lips and gave sultry smile. "Yes, but we are now talking about different skills." She really was trying to not make herself laugh at the looks she was getting. It didn't help when she could hear Bill snickering.

"Tease." Pam commented as she walked out of the room.

Theo's phone began to vibrate and she beamed when she saw who it was. She pushed the button and rushed to answer it. "Salve meum delicias... iustus a momento" (Hello my darling... just a minute). Putting the phone to her chest, Theo excused herself. "I need to take this, I'll be right back." She exited the room and left a confused looking Sookie behind.

Once the door closed, Sookie turned to Bill. "Do you know what language that was?"

Bill shook his head so Eric replied for him. "It's the kings language... Latin." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Your cousin is a mystery, she's quite fascinating really. I am curious though as to her phone call... is she involved with someone?"

Sookie's face took a deeper shade as she became angry. "Oh no... don't you dare even think about it Eric Northman. You..." She pointed her finger at him. "stay away from Theo!"

Lafayette groaned from his place on the floor. "Listen Sook, I aint in the mood to sit up in here an watch the bachelorette hand out roses and shit. Can we just roll the fuck outta here already?"

Eric left his chair in a flash and bent down towards Lafayette causing him to cower away. "Ready to leave so soon?"

Theo walked through the door stone faced. The humor and playfulness that lingered off her earlier was now gone. "We should go so we have everything ready for tomorrow." She swiftly gathered up her things and gave a nod to Eric before exiting the room.

"Well, I guess her phone call turned into an unpleasant one." Giving a wink to Lafayette, he stood up. "I'll be seeing you around."

The tortured man shook his head wildly. "Don't count on it... I'm done with you crazy Dracula mofos." Bill lifted Lafayette up and carried him out with Sookie following in step behind them.

.^~v-v~^.

Watching the clouds fly past from her window seat, on a plane to Dallas, Theo rested her chin in her palm and let recent events invade her mind. Last night's call soured her mood and put her in a worried state. She was informed her long time friend Godric was missing. Theo was blaming herself for taking so long in Fae.

In the realm of Fae, time was different than it is in this world. The closer your location is to the center of Fae, the more normal time speeds up. It is the main reason Theo had her fairy home built on the very edge of the realm. Still, her one month there was more like 6 months here. Plus, she had to add on the hour she spent at her uncle's castle and it equaled to her being gone a full year.

She questioned herself on what had happened in a year's time for Godric to go missing. Given his mood before she left, she was more concerned it was his own doing. She could only hope they would find out more news when they arrived. The taller blonde also had to find time to fill her cousin in on the fact that she was a vampire.

Theo had planned on breaking the news this morning, but she found Sookie giving her girlfriend a birthday present and didn't want to interrupt them. After Sookie went to work, the friend... Tara, found her in the kitchen. When Theo accidentally read the girl's mind and answered an unasked question, Tara got pissed and said "Oh hell no, not another one." The girl stormed off without another word.

The rest of the day Theo mainly packed and made phone calls in hopes of getting some outside information on the Godric issue. Now, it was just Theo and Sookie sitting on a plane by themselves while Bill and Jessica are in the back laying in coffins.

Sookie took another long swig of alcohol before attempting to offer her cousin some. "Are you sure you don't want one?"

"No thanks Sook."

"What's wrong sweetheart... you look so sad? This is suppose to be fun remember, you... me, living it up Dallas style." Sookie ended with a hiccup.

Theo slid forward in her seat and picked up one of the little bottles off the table. She read the label and tried to find where it said the alcohol percentage. "How many of these have you had?"

"Dunno... a handful."

Theo tried not to laugh at her cousin's intoxicated state. Sookie being buzzed and looking like a sweet young lady seemed to be an odd pairing. The blonde fairy wore a floral print top and knee length skirt... it was quite the opposite from Theo today. She was done up more to fit in with the Dallas sophistication style, wearing fitted leather pants, a silver metallic low scoop top, and her lilac with silver embellishment pumps. Trying to beat the heat, Theo had her hair pinned up and accented it with a thin purple headband.

A voice came over the loudspeaker telling passengers to fasten their seat belts for landing. Both ladies complied and waited to reach the ground.

"Hey Theo... do you think if the plane dips to low that Bill and Jessica's heads will hit the top of their coffins." Sookie started giggling. "That would be soooooo funny."

"I think perhaps you should lay off the tiny bottles cuz."

Sookie scrunched up her face as if she was talking to a baby. "But they are so darn cute."

Theo dropped the subject since her cousin looked like she was in her own little world, humming and flicking her foot to her own beat.

When the plane finally landed, Sookie was jumpy and waiting by the exit. Theo continued to relax in her seat. She knew the plane had to unload the coffins and it would take some time. The stewardess noticed Sookie's impatience so she quickly opened the door for her. Theo told her cousin to go ahead and get some air while she sent out a few texts. Sookie gave her a small wave and skipped out into the hanger.

Theo sent a message to her Dallas contacts letting them know she was back in the area and would touch base with them soon. The blonde was about to make a phone call when she heard Sookie's panicked voice. Zooming herself at vampire speed to the door, she stopped herself when she saw Bill had it taken care of. Theo walked towards the limo to see Bill holding the driver by the throat.

She was about to ask for an explanation but halted when she heard banging from the other coffin. Since the dark haired vampire had his hands full, she went to towards the noise and lifted the lid. Theo found Bill's progeny in a disheveled state. She lowered a hand down to help her out. "Hello, you must be Jessica."

"Yeah... thanks." The girl said pulling herself upright. "You're Sookie's cousin, right?"

"Yes, I am. It's nice to properly meet you this time."

Jessica furrowed her brows. "This is just so weird, I didn't know Sookie had a vampire cousin." She continued to look at Theo in disbelief. "It just doesn't make any sense, why didn't you ride in a coffin?"

Theo leaned forward and lowered her voice. "What makes you think I am a vampire?"

"Well..." Jessica looked down at her feet hoping she didn't offend the blonde. "You have no heartbeat and you're not breathing."

Theo lifted the girl's chin with her finger and smiled. "You are a very smart girl and I think you are going to do your maker proud." Jessica beamed at the compliment while Theo continued to whisper. "Do you know... I was in the presence of two very old vampires the other night and neither of them caught on that I wasn't human? I'm impressed you knew almost instantly."

"It's because I'm still sorta new to all this... blood is all I mostly think about. The heartbeat is the first thing I tend to focus on."

"Jessica, don't sell yourself short. Oh, and do me a favor... I have not had time to break the news to Sookie yet so would you mind keeping this between us. Bill already knows."

The red haired vampire nodded excitedly. "Of course. I'm glad to be in on the secret. No one tells me anything."

Theo smiled and placed a hand on Jessica's back. "Come on, let's get over there. We have a kidnapper to question." Leading the way, She guided the young vampire over to the limo. Once all of them were seated in the back, Theo tapped into Bill's mind. _"Your progeny is very intelligent William. She was the first to call me out... I really like her. You've done well."_

Bill took his attention away from the limo driver to give her a kind smile. _"Thank you Athena, I hold your opinion in the highest regard."_ Moving his eyes over to Jessica he ticked his head to the side to invite her over. "Do you want to learn how to glamour?"

Jessica enthusiastically went over to the man and listened carefully to what Bill was telling her. Meanwhile, Theo took her seat next to a disgruntle looking Sookie. Not happy with the fact they just arrived and she was almost kidnapped, she turned to her cousin and with sarcasm dripping from her voice said "Welcome to Dallas".


	4. Now Everything Makes Scents

A/N: Thank you to the new favs/follows. I loved reading the reviews so thank you to those who provided feedback. Since I posted later then usual I made this chapter extra long. Also, just know, eventually it will be explained how Theo knows Eric. Enjoy :D

Musical Inspiration:

Paradise - by Coldplay

* * *

Lilith's Granddaughter

.^~v-v~^.

Chapter 4

Now Everything Makes Scents

"Enjoy your stay at the Hotel Carmilla." A tanned youthful doorman said as he placed the luggage on the cart and shut the trunk lid of the limo.

Theo thanked him with a tip while a bellhop took the bags through the entrance door. She followed behind and listened to Sookie defend the Fellowship Of The Sun Church. During the ride to the hotel, Bill had suggested the church had hired the driver who attacked Sookie. Her cousin was under the impression that they would not be capable of trying to have her abducted. Theo rolled her eyes... if she only knew, she thought. The blonde vampire could tell that Bill was on board with her thoughts. Jessica was to busy having fun glamouring the kidnapper to pay any attention to the conversation.

"Let's just get our rooms and then we can interrogate him to know for sure." Theo's insistence put an end to the debate. She walked up to the front desk with Bill and Sookie, leaving Jessica in the waiting area with her new toy. While the couple checked in, Theo's eyes wandered around the room. She always liked this hotel and used it frequently for meetings she held for foreign vampires. The decor was modern with lots of shapes and patterns built into the interior. The colors were dark but not in an overly vampire cliché way.

Theo noticed Bill and Sookie were finishing up and being handed their room keys. They were busy complaining about Eric when the kidnapper sitting with Jessica started screaming like a banshee. Theo took her place in front of the check-in desk as Bill drug Sookie off to reprimand his progeny.

"Hello, I have a reservation under Brigant."

The hotel concierge nodded and ran her fingers over the keyboard of her computer. "Yes Miss Brigant... I see you originally had a light tight suite with a king size bed." Typing some more, she gave her a wide smile. "It says here that you have been upgraded to an imperial suite courtesy of a Mr. Northman. All of the same amenities apply and Mr. Northman's suite is adjoining to yours."

Theo let out a smidge of a giggle before shaking her head. "Slick... very slick." Taking the pen on the counter, she signed the form in front of her and took her room keys. Turning towards her awaiting group, she signaled to them she was ready and the five of them followed the bellboy to the elevator.

Exiting on the fifth floor, they all followed the man with their luggage to Sookie and Bill's room. After the bellboy brought in her friend's suitcases, Theo handed him some money and her room card. "Can you see to it that my bags get put in my room?"

"Of course miss." He gave a tip to his hat and was on his way.

Once inside the room, Theo watched as Sookie flitted around in excitement. She commented on the furniture, the drapes, and the general luxury of it all. While Bill made a fire, Jessica had 'Leon the kidnapper' sit down on the couch. After he was settled, she ran into her own room to check everything out. Theo took a seat on the couch across from Leon and waited for the fairy to settle down.

Sookie finally took a seat next to her cousin and Bill sat in the only other available spot. He switched into glamour mode and tried to talk to the kidnapper. When he realized Jessica completely screwed this guy's mind into his own personal hell, he began to yell at his progeny. She ignored him so Bill tried again on Leon... this time using Sookie's advice to make contact with him.

Bill laid a hand on Leon's shoulder. "Who do you work for?"

"The Fellowship Of The Sun."

Theo was seething and stood up abruptly. "That damn church!" Leon flinched and Sookie hushed her. The blonde vampire started pacing the room and tried to strategically work things out in her head. Those shitty haters had already tried to get her in the past and failed miserably. Now, it was a possibility that the church had to do with Godric's disappearance. The question is how... Godric was to smart to get ambushed by them. Gods help him if he went willingly because she was going to ring his neck... she didn't even want to think of that scenario.

Catching the important bits of the interrogation, Theo learned that the fellowship knew of their arrival in advance. They had sent this moron to take the humans from the Compton party. Other than that, he didn't know anything. This means somewhere in the chain of command, there was a rat.

After watching Bill change the kidnapper's memory, Theo walked towards the door to leave but the dark haired vampire stopped her. "Meet me at the bar in an hour, there is some things I want to talk about."

Theo gave him a nod before leaving. All she wanted to do right now was get to her room and figure out what to do next. Not having much time for that, She opted to just go unpack and meet Bill after.

.^~v-v~^.

Eyeing the crowded bar, Theo realized she was first to arrive. She scanned the room for an empty table and found one in the mist of someone leaving. Lowering herself into the brown leather chair, she crossed her legs and looked around for a waitress. Seeing that most of them were occupied, Theo toyed with the idea of just going to up to the bar, instead she saw Bill nearing and decided to wait it out.

Bill took the seat next to her and smiled. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No." Theo shook her head. "I just got here myself. I was trying to get a cocktail girl's attention to get a drink."

Taking the lead, Bill happened to catch one's eyes and waved her over. The scantly dressed brunette sauntered to their section with tray in hand. He gestured to Theo to give her order first.

"I'd like a Bloody Mary, but replace the tomato juice with AB Positive True Blood." The ditsy waitress looked at her like she was crazy, but wrote the order down anyway.

"And you sir?"

Bill gave Theo a side smile before ordering. "O Negative." After the waitress left, he continued to eye his friend curiously. "So you can really eat normal food?"

"I can, but I prefer not to. Liquids are not as bad, but the actual chewing of food feels very wrong to me and the tastes are usually intensified in the worst possible way. I do like a little kick of alcohol now and then though."

The old soldier looked amused. "Can you get intoxicated?"

Theo nodded. "With a good amount of strong alcohol yes, it will take on it's normal effects."

"Interesting." Bill looked thoughtful for a moment before getting to the topic at hand. "The main reason I wanted to speak with you is to ask you for some help with Jessica."

"How do you mean?" The blonde vampire inquired as she turned in her chair to face Bill.

"You and Jessica seem to have a nice rapport going on and I would really like her to have a female role model. She can learn only so much from me, and though Sookie is a wonderful female presence... she is not a vampire." Bill paused for a moment seeming to think of how he wanted to continue. "I have a lot of respect for you Athena. We hold the same values, values I want Jessica to mature with. It is not just the power of your age, it's the warmth and grace you are still able to possess."

"Your praises flatter me William." Theo gave her friend a full smile. "I do like Jessica and would be happy to spend some free time with her when it's available. Next month I am technically back on the clock for my duties. That means I may not get as much free time as I like but I do plan to stay in Bon Temps for a bit. I am sure we will all be seeing each other often enough."

"That's all I ask. Thank you Athena." As Bill finished, the waitress came back with their drinks and placed them on the table. "Charge both of these to room 502 and put yourself down for a 30% tip." The waitress happily thanked him and walked off pleased.

Theo giggled as she picked up her drink. "Should I be thanking Eric for my $52 cocktail?"

Bill picked up his true blood and smirked before clinking it against the blonde's glass. "Yes. To Eric... I keep ordering these every chance I get."

Shaking her head, Theo lifted her glass up high before taking a sip. "To Eric." While pacing herself, the ancient vampire took in the actions of those around her. Theo gazed at two vampires in the room openly feeding on donors. She noticed Bill looking upon them as well. "Did you think it would be like this? After the revelation, did you ever think you would see us like this?"

"Truthfully... no." Bill brought his focus back to Theo. "I don't think even all the seminars we attended could have foretold this."

Theo let out a small groan. "Ahh... yes, our year full of seminars prepping the vampire community on the art of mainstreaming." She was silent for a moment before she began to giggle. "I still recall perfectly when Nan introduced you to me... you had a hoop earring and frosted tips." Her giggles turned into full on laughter. "You looked like a Backstreet Boy."

The dark haired vampire let out a huff but continued to smile. "Look who's talking, you were a walking blonde replica of Posh Spice."

"What can I say, my style was edgy in the 90's. Also, for the record... Posh was the best Spice Girl." Theo took another sip before placing her glass on the table. The blonde smiled and recalled her instant friendship with the old soldier. They were both eager for the great revelation and worked together with a team of others to make it a reality. It was one of her duties a time ago to teach other vampires to mainstream. "You know the only saving grace we had was that those seminars were held in Vegas. You have to admit... we had a fun year."

Bill nodded his head in agreement. "We did." He began to laugh and talk enthusiastically. "Do you remember Norman?"

Theo grabbed Bill's leg in recognition before talking with her hands. "That crazy vampire! He came with us to see the Siegfried & Roy show. Each of us had to grab a hold of his arms because he wanted to know what tiger blood tasted like. We had to ban him from future shows and he was no longer allowed in the vicinity of any zoo's." Theo broke out into uncontrollable laughter and Bill joined in.

While the pair were enjoying each other's company, they didn't notice the Viking vampire that was walking towards them. Eric found it odd that the two of them were getting along so well. They looked to comfortable with each other and he didn't like it. He would never admit it, but it built a flicker of rage within him. "Bill, I wasn't aware Sookie was the sharing type."

Bill and Theo composed themselves quickly and looked up to a menacing looking Eric. Theo wanted to diffuse the situation so she formed a simple smile on her face. "Just enjoying friendly conversation Mr. Northman."

Eric pulled an empty seat over to the table and sat across from his guests. "I am glad to see after today's events you appear unscathed Miss Brigant, I was hoping to provide better protection for you." He gave Bill a pointed look.

"I am quite capable of taking care of myself, I assure you." Theo stood, causing Bill to politely stand as well while Eric gave him an eye roll for his impeccable manners. "You both look like you have things to discuss so I will take my leave. Good evening to both of you." She gave a nod of the head to each of them. Theo was about to walk away but stopped herself for a moment. "Oh and Mr. Northman... thank you for the upgrade, the room was just my taste."

Eric faced her with a cocky grin. "I thought it would be." He watched her smile and walk away... all the while mentally noting that her ass looked amazing in those leather pants. When Theo was out of sight, the Viking vampire focused back on Bill. "I find myself curious of your intentions towards Miss Brigant. Are you planning on trading in your pet for a newer model?"

Bills anger became evident. "No... Theo and myself are only friends."

"Make sure it stays that way." Eric's tone was commanding, and he made it clear that was his final word.

Not wanting to continue further on that topic, Bill brought up what he really wanted to discuss... Godric. He wanted to find out why Eric was so hell bent on finding this vampire. He knew the Viking only did things for personal gain and he was not about to let Sookie get hurt in the process.

...

Meanwhile on the fifth floor, Theo was prepping herself for the talk she was going to have with Sookie. It was about to come out very soon that she was a vampire and she wanted to be able to tell her cousin properly. As she turned a corner to go towards the room 502, she almost ran smack dab into said fairy. "Woah there... where are you running to Sook?"

Sookie was huffing... trying to catch her breath. "I wanted to catch the bellboy."

"Oh don't worry, you can just call him back to your room." Theo gave her hand a swish. "Listen, I am glad I found you. I have been wanting for us to sit down so I can tell you some things about myself."

"Sorry, I can't right now. I really need to talk to that guy. You and I can do the history chat later." After getting out the last word, Sookie took off down the hall.

Theo sighed and went back towards the elevator to go up her room.

.^~v-v~^.

After a long annoying conversation with Compton, Eric entered his suite. He took a short observation of his room and found it adequate. Wondering what his neighbor was up to this time of night, he laid his leather jacket down on a chair and walked up to the adjoining door. He opened it slowly hoping to catch her off guard. Eric was surprised to find her still fully dressed, sitting at the table with an open laptop, and a phone to her ear. He leaned himself against the wall, crossed his arms, and lingered within the shadows.

Theo was becoming frustrated with the Scandinavian man on the other end of the phone. In a heated moment she pushed herself up from the table and gripped the phone tightly. "Grease as many palms as you have to... but I need those blueprints."

Through many calls, Theo had learned that the fellowship church's building plans were kept secure and out of pubic hands. If they were keeping Godric there, she wanted to know the layout. Now, was she using one of her many henchmen to get a copy, but her contact was being difficult and that just wouldn't do. "Ivan, listen to me you little shit, I have gotten you out of more jams than I care to remember. I want results and If I don't get them... I will have your balls. "rozumieť?" (understand?). She waited for the right reply. "Good!"

Ending the call, she threw the phone on couch and blew out a breath. Taking a moment to calm herself, Theo pulled off her head band and released some pins from her hair. With her hand grabbing for the last few, she stopped suddenly when she found Eric standing right in front of her. Theo raised an eyebrow and held his gaze.

The Viking was surprised to find she didn't jump back or flinch. "You don't scare easily do you?"

"Were you trying to scare me Mr. Northman?"

"No." While keeping his eyes locked with hers, he slowly reached around her head and took out the remaining pins... allowing her hair to fall into layers upon her back. Using his fingers, he ran them through the scalp of her hair and combed through until reaching her shoulder where his hand lingered. Grasping the back of her neck gently, he pulled her forward. "I just wanted to see you and maybe get a kiss good morning."

Theo was trying desperately to keep her wits about her and not let her senses take over. She inched her pointer finger up to her mouth and kissed the inside of it. Turning her hand to face Eric, Theo took her finger and traced it over his lips. She watched as he became heavy lidded and leaned into her touch. As he licked his lips, Theo took a step backwards. "Good morning Eric."

"Good morning." He whispered in a husky voice and left her standing alone.

Theo closed her eyes and breathed in his scent that still laid thick in the air. "nix et victoria" (Snow and victory)

Eric stopped himself on the other side of the door. He heard her say something in Latin but it was spoken so low that even with his impeccable hearing, he didn't catch it. Leaning his head against the door, Eric looked towards the ceiling and touched his lips. They still felt warm and the slight tingles of pleasure were only now fading. He never felt anything like that and had to get away from her before he lost focus on his control.

What was this odd pull she had over him? He was becoming frustrated with this obsession that has been building. Eric hadn't planned on letting her know he was there, but seeing her aggression while on the phone was completely sexy and he found himself moving towards the feisty blonde. Eric shook his head and pushed himself forward to his bedroom. There were more important matters right now than some girl.

.^~v-v~^.

The next evening arrived and Sookie was chipper as ever. "I know we missed lunch together, but did you at least head down for the continental breakfast?"

Theo shook her head and continued to watch the familiar route to Godric's house from the limo window. "I'm fine Sook, I'm not hungry at all."

"Well, to be honest, you didn't miss anything, it wasn't much of a spread."

Theo actually missed the whole day. It seems she was somehow back on a vampire sleep schedule. After Eric left her room last night, she went right to sleep only to find herself waking a little before sunset this evening. Now, Bill, Sookie, Eric and herself were on their way to the Dallas nest. Once there, Theo knew there was no way to get out of everyone knowing what she was. She really wanted to tell Sookie before this, but that was no longer an option.

Looking around at the group, Theo observed that all of them together were quite the mixed bag. Bill had on a black on black suit, while Eric wore his usual black shirt, black pants, black leather jacket. It was as if the two of them were always ready for a funeral. Sookie sported a red bandanna dress and had cute daisies in her hair. Theo was in professional attire wearing a weave patterned racerback dress in hues of blue, green, and purple. She paired it was her favorite funky colored heels and french twisted her hair.

As the limo rolled up to Godric's chic three level home, Theo's nerves were starting to get to her. They all exited the vehicle and made their way up the walkway. Before they reached the door, Theo pulled her cousin back by the arm. "Sook, remember I said I still had a lot to divulge about myself?" The fairy nodded waiting for her to continue. "Well... you are about to get a boat load of information."

Sookie looked confused, and Theo could see Eric eyeing her with curiosity as well. Bill, knowing what was going on, led Sookie to the door while the Viking rang the bell. Stan, the heavily Texan dressed vampire, greeted Eric and let everyone through. When he caught sight of Theo, He grinned and slapped his leg. "Well, look at what the cat dragged in."

The rest of the group turned back to look at her while Theo put a finger to her lips to silence Stan. He understood and winked at her. Ignoring the looks from Sookie and Eric, the blonde female vampire walked right past them into the living room. The group followed behind and were unsure of what was going on.

Sookie was wondering how her cousin knew the vampire at the door, she was even more surprised to see her boldness with taking the lead. Once in the living room, she viewed an elegant woman in her late thirties dressed all in white. When the dark haired lady turned around she put a hand to her chest as she looked upon Theo. Her cousin's face lit up into a huge smile. The woman flashed in front of Theo at vampire speed causing Sookie to gasp.

Isabel bowed and Theo beamed with pride. She placed her hands on her progeny's cheeks in affection and kissed her forehead. "Hello, my darling." Lifting her up, the two woman embraced into a warm hug. "I have missed you childe."

Sookie raised her eyebrows. "Umm... Theo, is this what you wanted to tell me, that you are a lesbian?"

"Sookie." Bill leaned in. "Theo is not a lesbian, she's a maker."

The fairy furrowed her brows and looked from Bill to Eric who seemed to be trying to mask his shock. "A maker... I don't understand."

Theo released Isabel and stepped closer to Sookie. She let out a small sigh and looked directly at her cousin while opening her mouth wide. With a sudden click sound, everyone in the room could now see her fangs.

"Holy shit!" Sookie took a step backwards into Bills arms. Sookie shook her head with wide eyes. "I did not see that coming."

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this Sook, I tried to tell you."

"Okay, so let me get this straight." The fairy tried to gather her bearings. "Every time you said you wanted to talk, you planned on telling me?" Theo nodded so Sookie continued her questioning. "So you're a vampire... got that part, and you turned her?" She asked pointing to the brunette and again she got a nod from her cousin.

At this point Eric decided to ask his own question. "Why do you have no scent?"

The corner of Theo mouth quirked upward. "I have a scent." Proving her point, she released it momentarily and every vampire in the room dropped fang.

Stan took a leap forward before quickly taking a few steps back. "Damn it Athena, warn someone before you do that."

Sookie looked around. Bill stepped closer to her and breathed in her hair, Eric was making a fist with his hands and the poor brunette covered her mouth looking embarrassed while Theo rubbed her back reassuringly. "What just happened?"

Bill was the only one to answer her question. "Athena... Theo, masks her scent because even though she is a vampire, her blood smells like ambrosia and pure power due to her age. Other vampires wanting to taste her is inevitable."

As soon as her scent hit his nose, Eric recalled exactly who she was. They had met before and it would explain the strange pull he has been feeling towards her. "Athena... a word." Eric said as he swiftly walked out the back door.

Knowing this conversation had to happen, Theo excused herself from the group and walked towards the backyard to speak to Eric. Once outside he cornered her in the farthest part of the patio.

"I do not like being played and I most certainly do not like being stood up."

Theo crossed her arms and stood strong. "First of all, I did not play you. You have been spending to much time in that bar of yours only relying on smell to choose your next meal. I also was not going to come out and tell you before I even had a chance to tell Sookie. Secondly..." She paused and her features visibly softened. "it was not my call to stand you up centuries ago. I had every intention of meeting you that night. If you want to know why I was forbidden to see you again... you need to take it up with your maker."

Satisfied with her answers, Eric backed up a bit. "You are still in contact with Godric then?"

"Of course I am, I live down the road. The second I found out he was missing, I have been doing nothing but finding out as much information as possible." Theo could not hide the sudden smirk that appeared on her face. "Since the deal was made before I found out about Godric, I still get a favor out of you."

"Sneaky, conniving, and diabolical." Eric dipped his head to her ear. "A woman after my own heart." He backed away with a smile and took her arm to guide her back into the house.

When the pair arrived back, an argument was already in progress amongst Isabel and Stan. Theo took a seat while Eric stood next to her. The debate between the two was centered around 'if fellowship was involved?'. Isabel pointed out that the fellowship was weak and not able to take down someone like Godric.

Stan disagreed. "It wouldn't be the first time they tried to take one of us. They have the numbers, or do you not recall them trying to eliminate your own maker last year?"

Everyone looked to Theo before Isabel answered. "Yes and they were unable to do so. Godric may not be as old as Athena, but he would be able to handle himself just the same."

Stan rolled his eyes and spoke directly to the oldest vampire in the room. "No disrespect Athena, but you should have drained them all instead of letting them live. They are going to just keep coming for us. We need to wipe out that entire church."

Rubbing her forehead, she expected nothing less from Stan than this attitude. "You need to get off this agenda, we knew there would be some turbulence after the revelation, but we are under a watchful eye and as history has shown, it will take time before we gain acceptance."

"Fuck the revelation! It was the worst thing our kind ever did."

Athena stood and walked straight over to Stan with a glare that made him back up. "If you were smart you would back down Stan. Don't think I am not aware of what happened while I was away." Ignoring him and shaking her head she propped herself up on the end of the couch. "We find out for sure before any action will be taken."

Sookie gulped. Since finding out her cousin was a vampire it surprised her because she didn't act like one... but in this moment, nothing but power radiated off Theo and Sookie could see the vampire she was.

"Athena is right." Isabel chimed in. "We don't go in guns blazing especially when we have no proof."

When Sookie offered her help to listen in on anyone who might know Godric's whereabouts, Stan once again got uppity. "We don't want or need your help. How about you and your boyfriend go home and take your sheriff with you."

Everyone could see Eric was getting pissed. "I'm not going anywhere."

Theo held up a hand. "They stay." Her response caused Eric to give Stan a smug look.

"This is horse shit!" The Texan vampire stood his ground. "Why don't any of you have the balls to do what needs to be done?"

Sookie decided that now was the time to speak up about the other problem. "One of your main concerns should be that you have a traitor. Someone ratted us out to the fellowship. They tried to take me when we arrived."

Isabel looked to her maker. "That can't be."

Theo nodded. "It's true, they sent someone to kidnap the humans with the Compton party. None of my contacts knew I was back in Dallas until the moment we arrived. The information had to come from the nest." Theo opened her mind up to Stan to make sure it was not him, but she could tell he wasn't thrilled about having another problem added to the list.

When both Isabel and Stan started to accuse each other, Eric lost his temper and threw a vase. "This is getting us no where. Godric has done much for the both of you, the least you could do is get your asses in gear and do something to actually find him!"

As the Viking began to pace, Sookie threw out her own idea. "I'll infiltrate the Fellowship Of The Sun."

"What?" "No." Both Theo and Bill spoke up.

Eric stopped in his tracks. "Let's hear her out."

"Right..." Sookie continued. "I'll go there to join and listen to their thoughts to see if they have Godric or not."

Bill was about to protest, but Theo spoke first. "I already have a guy in the church."

Everyone stared at Athena in shock. Eric crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side impressed. "You have a mole in the fellowship?"

"Of course." She nodded. "After they tried to barbecue my BMW with me inside, I have been keeping an eye on them. The guy owed me a favor." She ended with a wink at Eric. "There has been no sign of Godric there, but he said there is something big planned that the higher-ups are hush hush about. I'll be meeting with him later to find out more."

Sookie didn't look convinced. "But your guy can't hear thoughts, he's getting second hand information. I can find out for sure."

Bill argued with Sookie that he did not want her involved in this. Sookie being the hardheaded girl she is... insisted and made Bill back off.

Theo pinched the bridge of her nose. She hated to admit it but her cousin had a point. "I can honestly say it is a good plan, but just know, I am not happy about this."

"Athena..." Bill gave out a breath of frustration. "Can you at least go with her."

Eric rolled his eyes. "If you had been paying attention Compton, you would realize they know who and what Athena is. That would blow Sookie's cover, don't you think?"

Stan huffed and went to the table to grab his hat. "This is ridiculous. Y'all are on your own... I'm out." He walked through the door and no one else in the room seemed to mind.

"I can provide someone to accompany Sookie inside. I will bring him by later tonight so you can meet." Isabel offered and her maker thanked her with a warm smile.

Theo watched as Bill took Eric off to the side. Since Sookie was alone, she took the opportunity to introduce her progeny to her cousin. She explained that in a weird sorta way they were all family. Isabel seemed more curious about Sookie's relationship with Bill. Theo guessed it had to do with comparing notes to her own love life with Hugo.

When the men finished their chat, Theo gave a hug to Isabel and said good bye to Sookie and Bill. She explained she and Eric had errands to run and they would meet them back at the hotel later.

Eric walked outside with Theo. She made it to the middle of the yard before he stopped her. "I was not aware I was running errands with you."

"We are going to the meeting with my fellowship mole."

Eric had a hard time masking his surprise. "And... your taking me with you."

"I had all intentions of keeping you in the loop Eric. Godric's your maker, so what I know you'll know." Theo took his hand.

The Viking looked down at their hands clasped and smirked. "I didn't say we could go steady."

Theo rolled her eyes. "You need to stick with me, the meeting is in a few minutes."

"Well, we better get going, even if we fly now we are going to be late." Eric said as he prepared himself to take off.

Now, it was Theo's turn to smirk. "Oh... we're not flying." Theo closed her eyes and focused on her inner light. With a crackle sound, the pair disappeared from the yard.


	5. We'll Always Have Paris

A/N: Thanks for the new Fav/Follows. Once again I am thrilled to see some more reviews, so thanks to those who took the time. :D

I edited this with sleepy eyes so I am hoping it's not to bad. Will do another check again when I am more awake.

Musical Inspiration:

Dark Waltz - by Hayley Westenra

Say When - by The Fray

* * *

Lilith's Granddaughter

.^~v-v~^.

Chapter 5

We'll Always Have Paris

The night air was cool, and the moon was the only light that outlined the trees among the forest. Suddenly, the calm was interrupted with the sound of a spark igniting. Theo and Eric landed on a patch of grass between the trees. The Viking lost his footing and would of fell forward if not for the woman holding his hand yanking him upright.

"Woah there." Theo laughed. "That was very ungraceful for a vampire."

Ignoring her, Eric huffed and looked around frantically to see he was no longer outside of Godric's home. "What the hell was that?" Releasing the ancient vampire's grip, he walked to a tree and placed his hand against it to check if it was real. Eric could see the fellowship church off in the distance. He turned back to Athena. "You can teleport?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I find it's the best way to travel, but it does take a bit out of you." Theo made a mental note to feed more if she was going to keep using up energy like this.

Eric was amazed she had this skill and planned to find out more about it another time. "So, where is this mole of yours?"

Before Theo could answer, the sound of a twig snapping had both vampires turning their heads in it's direction. Eric was the first to speed over. He came face to face with a tall skinny male with perfectly parted brown hair, and wearing a 'light of day institute' t-shirt.

The man took a step back when he saw Eric. "Well, howdy there partner..." He said with a drawl and gave a huge smile while placing his hands on his hips. "Gosh darn it, ain't it just a beautiful night for pleasant walk?"

Athena zoomed forward from beyond a tree. "It's okay Simon, he's with me."

"Bloody hell, Theo." Simon jumped and put a hand over his heart as if trying to slow it down. It was noticeable now that the man was British and any hint of a southern twang was gone. "I thought I cocked up our meeting."

"No... relax. This is Eric." Athena gestured to the Viking. "We are both trying to find the vampire Godric. Have you heard anything?"

"Not much since the last time we spoke. The whole congregation is planning a lock-in and Steve says we are all in for 'quite the show'. Newlin's a tosser and has the lot of them believing his rubbish." Simon pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Theo. "Here..." He pointed to it. "Those are the numbers for the guards outside and inside the church. There is also a list of artillery they are carrying."

While Theo browsed over the list, Eric spoke up. "If they were hiding the vampire there, where do you think he would be?"

"Sorry mate..." Simon shrugged. "most of the doors in the building are kept locked and only Newlin or his lackey Gabe, have the key."

"It's okay, our next stop should help with that." Theo added before speaking directly to the Brit. "Simon, I want you out of here before the lock-in. If you hear anything useful contact me, but other than that, pack up and get back to your family. You did good."

Simon nodded. "Make sure you come visit, we are all grateful for what you did for my sister and what I said stands... if you ever need anything, I'm in your debt." He gave a little two finger salute. "Right then, cheers." The Brit walked back towards the church while Theo grabbed Eric's hand.

"Ready for our next errand?" He didn't get to answer as the light was already engulfing him.

When Eric's eyes refocused from the leap, he found himself and Athena standing in a dark alley, next to a dumpster. He sensed a scared human lurking in the shadows and assumed he was the next contact they were meeting.

"Ivan... over here."

The Viking noticed that Athena's tone was harsher with this man than the one prior. When blood bag came into the light, he could see the shaken form of a short balding man in his fifties. He was holding a long white tube that he quickly passed over to Athena.

Speaking with a rough heavy accent, the man lowered his head as if he was afraid to look her in the eye. "It cost a pretty penny to get those... more than I originally planned for. I think we need to renegotiate our price."

"The amount I agreed to will be deposited into your account, I gave more of an allowance for the difficulty of the task. You..." She moved forward and raised her voice to a commanding tone. "will not get a penny more. I have already seen to it that your family was taken care while scum like you continue to squander money at the track betting the ponies."

"Yes, Theo... of course." Ivan stepped back and fear took over his features. "My apologies."

Theo took his gaze in hers and pulled him into her mind. Under her power, his mouth slacked and his eyes glazed over. When the glamour fully took hold, she began to speak. "Ivan, now that there is money in the bank, you will take your wife out to dinner and spend some time with your children. Your family deserves a good husband and father."

"Yeah." He nodded in his dreamy state. "I'll take the misses to that Italian place she likes and the circus is in town for the kids."

"Good... now go." Theo released him and he walked out of the alley at a slow pace.

"Why even bother with that?" Eric asked.

"I'm not a total bitch." Theo shrugged. "It won't matter anyway, he has a serious gambling addiction that he always falls back on. At least if he's doing jobs for me I know his family will get to eat."

Not letting it slip that it was actually a turn-on when she was assertive, he instead inspected the tube in her hands. "Is that the blueprints you mentioned the other night?"

"Yup." She shook the tube up and down. "We now have the layout of the church and can mark off the best places to hide a vampire." Theo once again took Eric's hand. "We should get back to the hotel."

Eric was eager to leave, he needed to feed and decided to order a donor as soon as they returned. The Viking was pleased with how the night went, he hoped that this was a step in the right direction to finding Godric. Though he had not thought of Athena in a long time, he was glad to have her in his corner.

.^~v-v~^.

Standing in the elevator, Eric watched the numbers change for each floor. In lieu of tonight's events, he was in a pleasant mood. Earlier, he had parted ways with Athena when they arrived back at the hotel. Instead of going to his room, Eric went to the bar to greet the blonde he had ordered. She quenched his thirst but was a horrible actress in terms of making his meal enjoyable. The highlight of the evening would be when Lorena showed up. Being she was Bill's maker, he had been trying to get her to intervene for a while now.

Originally, the plan was to get Bill away from Sookie, but now that Athena was in the picture... he did not like the chummy relationship the two had. With Bill out of the way, he would have much more control of Sookie and much less interference with Athena. To Eric, it was a win - win. He just hoped Lorena would take the bait and get Compton out of town.

When the elevator dinged, Eric exited and walked to his room. Once inside, he paused to look at the door that joined his room to Athena's. Straining his ears, he listened to females laughing and a sly smile appeared on his lips. He inched his way over to the door and sat down next to the edge. He figured a little eavesdropping couldn't hurt.

Theo brushed the grey polish onto her thumb nail. Satisfied with the color, she continued painting. The blonde vampire was surprised when she came back to her room and found Jessica and Sookie knocking on her door moments later. Her cousin thought it would be a good idea to have some girl time before she had to go to sleep. Now the three of them were painting their nails and gossiping like teenagers.

Sookie shook out her hand and let the air dry her newly colored pink nails. "Hugo was nice, I read his mind and he is so enamored with Isabel. She said they have been together for a few years now and are in love." Sookie smiled. "I hope Bill and I are that happy years from now."

"Yes." Theo agreed. "Isabel is quite taken with her human."

"Speaking of love..." Jessica smiled and bit her lip. "I talked to Hoyt."

The blonde vampire looked confused. "Who's Hoyt?"

"He's a friend of my brothers, they work together and Jessica has the hots for him."

"Sookie!" Jessica yelled out embarrassed before she temporarily hid her face in a pillow. The other girls laughed. "Okay yes." She admitted. "I do... I really like him. He's so sweet and kind and ohh... he knows how to kiss so good." The redhead giggled. "But then my fangs popped out and that was just awkward."

Theo stifled a laugh. "You'll learn to control that."

"See that..." Sookie began. "It's me and Bill, Jess and Hoyt... now all we have to do is get Theo hooked up with someone."

"Oh no." Theo shook her head and put up her hands. "I don't do relationships."

Her cousin would not settle for that answer. "That's crazy, haven't you ever been in love?"

"I have, I just don't do the relationship thing anymore." Theo sat Indian style on the floor and laid her hands on her knees to dry her nails. "A long time ago, I was completely in love with a Roman soldier." She could see that she had both girl's full attention so she continued. "He was in a legion under Caesar and to see him fight was majestic. Everything he did, was with so much passion, especially how he loved." Theo paused and gave them a wistful smile. "And he truly loved me, he knew what I was and even though I could never have children... he still wanted to marry me."

Sookie looked at her cousin's sad eyes and rubbed her arm. "Sweetheart... what happened?"

Theo took a long unneeded breath. "I went to give him my answer and on the way there... I felt it. The bond was severed. When I reached my solder, there was nothing I could do. His murderer decapitated him... I couldn't change him."

Jessica covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my god... that's horrible."

"Oh Jess... I didn't mean to scare you." Theo patted her leg. "It was a different time then, a very brutal time. Things are much different now, especially since we are out of the coffin. It's a new reign for vampires and I think it will make courting your Hoyt much easier." Jessica gave her a small smile in response. "And being you are learning the in's and out's of vampire life, I think we should go over the first important lesson... adapting."

"This sounds like a good one." Sookie giggled trying to lighten the mood.

"It is." The blonde vampire agreed. "What you are doing tomorrow is the perfect example." Theo gestured to her cousin. "Sookie is playing the part tomorrow, she's blending into her environment. She's going to dress like a sweet, innocent, church goer." After her comment she focused on Jessica. "Even though everyone knows of our kind now, it's important to blend in and not grab unwanted attention. You never know if someone around you is looking to stir up trouble. I have lived through centuries of different languages, styles, and politics. I can't tell you how many dances I have had to learn... I am just glad the waltz is still a classic."

Jessica clapped her hands in excitement. "Like those people on TV with the fancy dresses... I always wanted to do that... but daddy said those dances were only for the rich snobby types."

Theo looked at both girls and smiled. "Do you want to learn?"

Sookie and Jessica nodded enthusiastically and stood up to move the furniture out of the way.

Meanwhile Eric was grinning against the door as he pictured the three girls dancing around in the other room. He stared off into space and the memory of his last enjoyable dance came to mind.

...

 _1782 Paris, France_

Eric listened to the sounds of the horses clapping their hooves along the road while taking in the views of the French countryside. Across from him, his maker sat quietly and held a thoughtful expression. Eric scrutinized each of their attires. Pulling on his lace sleeve, he scuffed at the French fashion. He felt the men in this country dressed to similar to women. Eric drew his limit with the white powdered wigs and opted to pull his hair back in a bow.

"We should have stayed in America." The Viking complained as the carriage hit another bump. "And I do not understand why Nora could not accompany us overseas."

Godric laid one hand on top of the other in his lap and spoke to his progeny. "Nora has aspirations we must let her fulfill."

Eric wanted to roll his eyes, but would never disrespect his maker like that. Godric's answers were always short with no added explanation, it made Eric try a different approach. "So, please tell me again why we had to come here."

"There is someone I wish to see."

The Viking was not sure what else he expected. When he first inquired as to why they were traveling to Europe, Godric responded much of the same... that he wanted to visit with someone. Now, here they were, on the way to some royal masked ball in celebration of the new Dauphin of France. Eric would have preferred to use his recent ability to fly to this function, but Godric insisted on fitting in and arriving in style.

Once the carriage pulled outside of the lavish building, The younger vampire inched forward to be escorted in, but his maker's hand stopped him. Godric gave him a sharp look. "We are guests in this territory... so I shall remind you, there will be no biting at this function, am I understood?"

"Who exactly are you trying to impress Godric?" Eric noticed the anticipation on his maker's face. Normally, he was never one to follow rules so it made the Viking curious of his disposition. When Eric began to feel his makers frustration he relented. "Fine." He blew out an unneeded breath. "No biting."

Godric nodded and they both were assisted out of the carriage. When they reached the doors, the elder vampire handed the invitation to the servant and they were gestured inside. The pair each fastened a mask to their face and followed the path of the crowd. Smells of his own kind hit Eric instantly, it appears they were not the only vampires invited.

Aside from the attire, the ambiance was that of which Eric had become accustomed to. Parties of inebriated humans carelessly floundering about. Royalty always did know how to go about it the right way though. Candle chandeliers lit the room, rich tapestries lined the walls, impeccable marble held the structure, and the finest fabrics embroidered the various furniture scattered about.

Waking their way down the stone steps, the duo gazed upon couples dancing in the ballroom to the symphony provided by the musicians. A woman stopped them when they reached the main floor. Eric could tell by her scent she was a mature vampire, maybe around two hundred years or so. Her dark hair sat high on her head with feathers strategically placed through out. Her peacock mask covered the top half of her face and it matched perfectly to her teal ball gown.

"Godric." The female vampire kissed each side of his cheek. "It's lovely you were able to attend."

"Isabel..." Godric began as he put a hand on Eric's shoulder. "I would like you to meet my progeny Eric."

Isabel raised her hand upward, which Eric took and placed a kiss upon it. "Bonjour"

After the greetings, the Viking observed the couple chat about their surroundings. Eric thought that perhaps the reason they were here was for this woman in front of them. He had never seen his maker have feelings for another. This Isabel was attractive, but not really Eric's type. He could tell by her skin and the pitch of her voice she must have been changed in her thirties, so to be standing next to his younger looking maker, he thought they made an odd pair. The blond vampire mentally shrugged... if this is who Godric wants, so be it. He excused himself to give them some privacy.

Walking amongst the crowd, Eric took a glass of wine off the tray of a passing servant to blend in. He weaved in and out of intoxicated humans and took in the smells around him. Every once and while, he would get a whiff of something appetizing but let it go remembering his promise. It was not until he made it to the other side of the room that his senses tingled and he smelled the most amazing scent he had ever encountered. Following it in fierce determination, he found that his view was obstructed from the individual whose blood smelled... what he could only describe as absolute heaven. It took every force in his body not to rush to it, instead, he found a corner and waited patiently for the silly group of men to move for a better look.

Now that Eric was closer, he took in the smell again. He was surprised to find that as much as he wanted to taste that blood, it's owner was of another vampire, a very ancient vampire. As the crowd parted from the gambling table, he could finally see her. His eyes widened... she was breathtaking. Blonde hair intricately pulled up in curls and ribbon while strands flowed over her bare shoulders. A golden mask hid the high section of her facial features except for her sky blue eyes and her plump red lips. Lips that curved into a smile over her latest throw of the dice. She had wonderful curves and he could see the line of her bosom pushed up from the corset under her blue and gold gown.

"I see you are admiring the duchesse de Lumière."

Eric's gaze was broken by the sound of the voice next to him. He looked to his side to find a stocky bearded vampire smirking at him. "The name is Guerra." He finished with a bow.

Returning the gesture, Eric introduced himself before asking the main question on his mind. "What do you know of the duchesse?"

"Aside from her scent putting us in a state of euphoria?" Guerra laughed. "I have met with her many times while in France, as you know, she is very old and very powerful. Her actual name is Athena."

Though still keeping up the conversation, Eric's sight held onto the young looking blonde vampire instead of the man next to him. "Like the goddess of war." The Viking spoke in a low murmur more to himself than to his new acquaintance, though it was still overheard.

"One in the same." Guerra replied making Eric turn to him with his brows raised in disbelief. The burly vampire continued with an explanation. "You know how naive the humans are, they see someone who is extraordinary and turn them into a god, in this case literally. So... not only is she a beauty you could fuck for centuries, but she can also wield a sword like a warrior."

Eric couldn't help but hear the 'desire' in the vampire's voice. Comparing Athena and Guerra to one another, he would be surprised if the bearded vampire was able to bed the goddess in his view. "It sounds as if you would like the opportunity."

"Many would, and she is a temptress, but she is very particular in the company she keeps. As you can see... the men that surround her are human. They all lust after her. The woman to her side is the Queen Marie Antoinette. The duchesse is a favorite among her court. She prefers to blend in with the humans, so it leaves little time for companions of her own kind."

Eric smirked and looked directly at the prey in his sights. "I always did like a challenge." He realized as soon as the words left his lips, Athena looked directly at him and smiled. The Viking watched as she whispered into the queen's ear and politely broke away from the crowd around her. The goddess vampire tugged her wide skirt up an inch to give herself better walking access. As she moved forward to the two vampires, Eric could sense Guerra straighten his stance.

Athena nodded towards the stocky vampire. "Guerra, a pleasure to see you again. I take it you are well?" As the vampire she addressed answered, Eric could feel her glances giving him a once over. "Who is your acquaintance?"

"Madame, allow me to introduce monsieur Northman, I believe he is new to the area."

Eric took her hand and kissed it, all the while... lingering to enjoy the scent on her skin. "Charmé"(charmed). She said with and quirked a smile. "Tell me monsieur, do you waltz?"

"Only when beautiful woman require it of me." He flirted as he reached out his hand palm up and waited for her acceptance. When she gracefully complied, he lifted their joined hands and lead her to the ballroom. Making their way to the middle of the floor, the pair separated and stood across from one another. Eric bowed and in reply Athena lowered herself to the floor in a curtsy.

Palm to palm they circled one another before Eric reached for her waist and she in return lightly gripped his shoulder. They moved to the music and made their laps around the floor. Eric wanted to take this time to inquire more about the vampire in his arms, but she took the lead and opened the conversation first.

"Guerra stated you are new to France, where is it you reside?"

Though Eric never liked to talk about himself, he pacified her with a response. "Currently, my allegiance is to America. Though the country is in turbulence due to Britain, it is still flourishing. I expect great things."

"Ah yes, most recently named the Untied States." She replied before being spun around. "France has been supplying America with arms as we are having our own issues with Britain."

Eric noticed many looks of jealousy from the other males in the room but ignored it. "I am surprised you, with your reputation, are not partaking in any of the battles."

"Someone has been informing you of my past." Athena laughed and switched hands for a new part of the dance. "I feel there is not much of a fight in the wars now, there isn't enough contact for my taste."

"To true." The Viking smirked and pulled her closer than necessary.

Not seeming phased by his boldness, Athena continued on. "And what of your time here, are you finding it agreeable?"

"I find the parties typical, the fashions ghastly, and the humans the same as they are everywhere. But..." Eric brought his lips to her ear. "I find this evening to be quite agreeable now that I have been enchanted with your presence."

Athena pulled back slightly and a devious smile sprang to her face. "I believe then... it is my duty to show you what France has to offer." She took a few steps back ending their waltz. The ancient vampire took his hand. "Come."

Following Athena through the crowd, Eric found she was pulling him towards the back of the hall and out the doors. Though still at a human pace, he found himself trying to keep up with her. "Where are we going?"

A small giggle escaped Athena. "I am taking you someplace special." Now outside, they careened between buildings and down the road. The couple passed a few stray humans before they were on the outskirts of town. The female vampire released her hold on Eric and walked into a wooded area. She turned back to look at with him a grin. "Do try and keep up."

A sudden whoosh sound reached the Vikings ears as she catapulted herself into the sky. He let out a chuckle before taking off in flight behind her. She was so fast he could not see where she went. He used scent to guide him to Athena's destination. His nose brought him to a chateau on the countryside.

When he landed, Eric could see Athena lounging in a gazebo, patiently waiting for him. She was still masked, but her hair was free from it's restraints and cascaded in a golden waterfall of curls to her waist. She took the ribbons that were once upon her head and playfully wrapped them around her fingers. Taking a place beside her, Eric followed her line of sight. It was focused on a pond off in the distance and she spoke with her gaze still fixated on the water. "This is my most favorite place in all of France. When I am not at the castle in Versaille... with her majesty, I spend my time here." Athena turned to face Eric. "The gardens are exquisite, are they not?"

The Viking planned on taking full advantage of his closeness to the goddess across from him. "They are." He agreed and removed his mask. "Now, it's your turn. I know seeing your full features will put this garden to shame." He smiled while moving forward so their faces were inches apart.

Athena slid backwards on her wooden seat and gave a wide smile. She raised her pointer finger and moved it left to right. "Ah, ah, ah. You have yet to catch me, monsieur Northman." Suddenly, she was outside the Gazebo. "And no cheating with vampire skills." She laughed and flashed some distance away. Athena waited by the entrance of what looked like a hedge maze.

Eric smirked and stood. He casually walked over to her at human pace. With sly smile she disappeared into the maze. The male vampire entered behind her and followed the stone path between the high bushes. Once again letting her scent take hold, he trailed the direction she took and made turns wherever it lingered. Occasionally he would hear a faint laugh before she moved to a different section. When he made it to the center of the maze, Athena was nowhere to be found. Confused, Eric looked around until he spotted a gold mask laying on one of the stone benches. With a few strides, he stood before it. As he went to pick it up, he suddenly felt himself being blindfolded and seated on the bench.

"It looks like I caught you first."

Eric felt the warm breath on his ear as she spoke. He touched the cloth covering his eyes and found it was a wide ribbon that smelled of Athena. Before he could respond, he felt hands placed on his shoulders and the weight of her legs straddling his lap at vampire speed. Wrapping his arms around her instinctively, he gripped her tighter. Since Eric could not see, he felt everything amplified. As her nose traced his jawline, little bursts of pleasure erupted in him along the trail. "You smell of snow and victory." It was the last words she spoke before her lips met his.

Together their mouths moved in sync with a kiss that took the tone of a slow dance. Athena draped her arms around his neck as Eric's hands moved downward. He bunched up her dress and longed to feel her skin on his fingertips. Relishing in their kiss, Eric deepened it, finding she tasted as good as she smelled. He broke for a moment to run his tongue along her neck and his fangs clicked outward. Athena encouraged him as she clutched the back of his head, in response he scraped his teeth along her unusually warm skin. While kissing the edge of her breasts, he felt a sudden burst of anger come from his maker. It was followed by Godric's internal call that produced a shiver to run through Eric.

With a groan, the Viking rested his head on Athena's chest. "I'm being called."

Athena took his blindfolded face in her hands and lifted it to her own. With a final soft kiss on the lips, she pulled away before leaving with a whisper. "Go and come to me here tomorrow night."

Eric quickly slid off the ribbon that shielded his eyes. She was already gone with the breeze. After letting out a few curses, the only vampire left in the maze shot into the sky and made his way back to Paris.

...

Eric shook himself from his memory. That was the last time he saw Athena before now. He had returned the next night to the chateau, but she never showed. He searched for weeks and even went to see the queen on her whereabouts. All anyone knew was that she left and didn't tell them where she was going. Godric revealed knowing Athena for a long time, but as usual, didn't discuss her any further with Eric.

The Viking stood from his spot on the floor and walked away from the door to Athena's room. He had heard enough from the three ladies in the suite next to him. Now, he planned on a cold shower and some sleep.


	6. Sinners And Saints

A/N: Thank you for the newest fav/follows. Love getting feedback :) This chapter is longer because I wanted to fit a lot in and I also wanted to show a bit of Theo's dark side. She is a vampire after all, it's not all rainbows and poptarts. I hope you enjoy. I finally have the story mapped out and know where it is heading. Things will be revealed with time. :D

Musical Inspiration:

Stranger In My Skin - By Christine Dente

Hallelujah - By Panic! At The Disco

(youtube playlist link and polyvore outfit info in profile)

* * *

Lilith's Granddaughter

.^~v-v~^.

Chapter 6

Sinners And Saints

The door clicked shut and the room was once again quiet. Theo had said goodbye to Sookie and Jessica. The dawn would be approaching soon and the world of vampires would rest. Her cousin had a big day ahead of her and needed to squeeze in a few hours of sleep before going undercover into the fellowship.

Theo made her way over to the couch and opened her laptop on the table. Using her finger, she tapped on the icon to bring up her email and carefully scanned through. One of importance caught her eye.

 **Ambassador,**

 **The situation in Florida has escalated and intelligence is authenticating the claim. He has asked that you take care of this personally. Once confirmed, the address with be texted to you.**

 **M**

The blonde vampire closed her computer and flopped backwards into the cushion. She threw her head back and frowned at the ceiling. Theo knew what had to be done, it was a part of her job after all. She began to reminisce of when her life was simple. Squeezing her eyes shut, she shook her head. "Don't go there." Unfortunately, the memories flooded in anyway and she blamed the chat she had earlier with the girls. Making a snap decision... Theo abruptly stood, fueled her light, and teleported to her Dallas home.

The vampire's pupils constricted in the darkness and refocused to perfect her vision. She flicked the switch on the wall and brightened her bedroom. Walking over to her dresser, she opened her jewelry box and sifted through.

Theo's lips forms a sad smile when she found what she sought. Plucking the small key from the wooden drawer, she held it eye level to inspect the tiny grooves. The blonde continued to stare at it in a daze as she mentally tried to talk herself out of what she was about to do. Looking past the key, she readjusted her sight on her closet only yards away. Step after step, she glided her way through into the organized area. Towards the very back, sat a large trunk.

Theo knelt down before it and lifted the lid. In the middle lie a box wrapped in old yellow silk. She carefully unwrapped it to reveal a heavily detailed silver box. Silver... it was silver for a reason... so that she would not do this.

Prepared for the pain, Theo gripped the side and gritted her teeth. While the flesh burned from her hand, she inserted the key into the sensitive lock. Without the box being perfectly still, it would not open. It needed the exact precision of a vampire's steady hand. When the lock popped, she removed the top and rapidly took back her burnt hand. Theo held her fist to her chest and her eyes began to water with blood tears as she peered inside. With her uninjured hand, she took out the treasure it concealed and brought it to her nose. She held back a sob and let the scent engulf her.

The twined dark lock of hair she held between her fingers still smelled strongly of her Roman soldier. If she inhaled enough, she could still catch the scent of apple. It reminded her of their many peaceful nights together in the orchard. "I always love how you smell." She whispered.

As if still in a dream, she recalled his pert reply. "When you agree to marry me, you can smell me as much as you like."

She relished in how she used to be. Happy, in love, no worries or concerns... she fought by his side, lived as a human, and turned her back on her vampire ways. Theo stiffened when she realized a peaceful smile snuck onto her lips. "NO!" She yelled and dropped the hair back into the box before scooting away from it. The vampire forcefully rubbed her eyes so no tears would shed. "I am not that girl anymore."

It was like cold water had been poured over her. She chastised herself for indulging past feelings. Things were different now, she... was different now. Moving forward and grabbing the silk, Theo replaced the top of the box. She made sure it was locked and put everything back into its proper place. Shaking off all her recent feelings, she shut off the lights and went back to the hotel.

.^~v-v~^.

The next day of light had passed and now Theo found herself standing with Eric and Isabel overlooking the Fellowship church atop a hill. Her concern was peaked with each passing hour. There had been no word from her cousin or Isabel's human. "I don't like this, they should have been out by now. Are you getting anything from Hugo?"

Isabel sensed some frustration from her maker and tried to ease her mind as best she could. "Something earlier, but he is calm now."

Though Theo knew Sookie was close by in the church, her family bond stopped there. She could not feel if she was in danger or not, only distance. "Eric, where the hell is Bill?"

"I knocked on his door but there was no answer" He replied with a shrug.

The fairy vampire was a tad annoyed with William, he should be here with them. At least Theo would know if Sookie was in danger. She was suddenly startled from her thoughts when her phone began to vibrate in her back pocket.

Eric looked over to see Theo reaching for her phone. He watched her intently as she read the message she received. With no sign of outward emotion, she faced Isabel and the two shared a wordless conversation. He witnessed the brunette vampire give a subtle nod before Athena spoke. "Eric, I have to take care of something, I will see you back at the hotel later." With an instant thickness in the air, she vanished before their eyes. He still found it astonishing to see her capable of that.

Deciding to point out the obvious, Eric addressed Isabel. "Your maker seems more concerned about this situation than yourself."

Isabel readjusted her footing and debated on the best way to reply. "Athena is still on edge with hearing nothing of Godric, as I am sure you are. As far as Sookie... she is not accustomed to caring for a human. As long as I have known her, she has never allowed herself a close emotional attachment to them. Now, with a family bond already in place, I believe she is feeling uneasy over how fragile they are."

"The humans are like porcelain dolls." He agreed. "But... they are fun to play with." Eric smirked and could tell by Isabel's small side smile, she found truth in that statement. "So..." The Viking continued while making sure to keep his face neutral. "I am assuming then that Athena doesn't take after your preference in relationships with the humans?"

Cocking her head to the side, Isabel crossed her arms. "What is with the interest in my maker Eric?"

"I'm only making conversation." Eric stated in a bored tone. "Right now my only interest is finding Godric."

"Mmm hmm." She hummed out while giving him a swift look of suspicion.

Eric brushed off her stares and continued to survey the church members patrolling the grounds. "You don't really believe these weaklings are capable of holding someone such as Godric do you?"

"With his age, I don't think so... but as Stan stated, they do have the strength in numbers behind them."

The Viking was losing his patience with this whole situation. All he wanted was to have his maker back and know he was safe. To many scenarios of what could be wrong haunted him and his faith that he was unharmed dwindled. Fear that he would be without his maker crept over him at an alarming rate.

.^~v-v~^.

Running her hand through her hair, Theo tried to tame her long wind blown locks. She now found herself walking up a dirt driveway in a secluded area of the woods. The coordinates she was given landed her in Greenville, Florida. Since Theo originally used fairy travel, she had appeared an hour away. The only downside to teleporting was that she had to have been at her destination before. When she left the fellowship church, she popped over to just outside the residence of Florida's king. From there, she flew to the correct address.

Striding towards the cabin, the sound of really bad punk music seeped from it's center. Standing in front of the wooden door, Theo got herself into work mode and knocked loudly. When the occupant finally answered, she held back a laugh. Did she expect anything less? There stood a thin male with a green mohawk. He was draped in piercings and sporting checkered pants. His mind raced as he licked his lips and his thoughts practically screamed into Theo's head.

 _"This is fucking perfect. Stacy must have called this one. They'll be happy with their meal and that means I get my V tonight."_

Taking her cue from that information, she used it to get herself inside. "Hi." Theo smiled. "Stacy told me to come."

"Well, come on in, the party is just getting good." Mohawk man widened the space with the door and moved to the side. He waved her in and Theo passed him to view the inside of the log home. With each step, her vampire vision magnified spots of old blood riddled through the interior.

When she made it into the living space, she was not surprised by what she saw.

Two vampires, a male and a female, were feeding from an unconscious man on the floor. He was only a heartbeat away from death. To the right of them, a hulking bald vampire fed from a willing half naked female on the couch. The last vampire, who was covered in tattoos, sat on the floor playing with his phone. She mentally made a note that she had 4 vampire's and two live humans in her mist. Taking in air through her nose, she was pleased to smell that all vampires present were under 500 years old.

The punk guy behind her cleared his throat loudly, gaining the looks of everyone in the room. "We got another one for you." He stopped briefly to smile and inspect her like a piece of meat. "And she's a fine piece of ass."

While he was offering her up, Theo was eyeing the room for useful tools. She watched the inked vampire stand. "Good, I was getting hungry."

Theo thought that now was as good of a time as any to announce her reason for being there. "Before you take care of that thirst of yours..." She spoke to the vampire who planned to make her his meal. "I have something to say." Theo now had the rest of the room's attention. She could tell they thought it was humorous that some human would try talk her way out of this situation. They will find the joke's on them.

With a large smile she began. "Ladies and gentleman. Allow me to introduce myself..." She gave an overly dramatic bow, even down to the fluttering of her hand. "I am the Ambassador." A sudden hiss from one of the male vampires could be heard. She chuckled at the thought of someone not being a fan of hers. "Congratulations to you all... you have pissed off the Authority. I hope you enjoyed your extra time on earth because as of right now... your existence ends."

The hissing in the room intensified and with her own feral growl, Theo released her fangs. In an instant, she broke off the leg of an end table and was staking the immortal female. With the wooden shard still in one hand, she used the other to squeeze the neck of the vampire to her side. With a sudden crunch, his head slipped from his body and before it hit the ground, all his parts turned to slushy mess.

The vampire who was feeding on the now screaming human flew towards her. Theo staked him midair and his body fell to the floor in a rain of blood. Her last opponent tried to run, but she was over ten times his age. It was nothing for her to quickly grab him. Theo held him against the wall and tried to ignore the yells from the humans. She stared the tattooed vampire dead in the eyes. "Where are the bodies?" She listened into his mind but he was obviously to angered to think clearly.

"Fuck you, you're just going to give me the true death anyway."

Theo shrugged her shoulders. "You're right." She placed both hands on the sides of his head and easily yanked it off. As she stared down at her blood soaked jeans, the fairy vampire frowned. She really liked this pair. The cries and screams of the humans reminded her she wasn't finished. She sped over to the male and glamoured him to sit down and shut up. Bringing her focus to who she assumed was Stacy, Theo sat down on the couch next to bloodied girl in her underwear.

The girl continued to sob and beg. "Please don't kill me... I can be yours... I'm very useful... I'll bring you people."

Theo read the girl's thoughts and could see how much she had a hand in what's been going on here. "Shhhh." She put a finger to Stacy's lips to hush her. "I have no use for you." Without delay, the blonde vampire latched herself onto the screaming girl's neck. Theo rarely drank from the neck as she found it to intimate, but in this case... it was the quickest way to end things. Drinking until there was no longer a heartbeat, she backed away and wiped her mouth.

Standing, she walked over to the last human. Still dazed from her glamour, Theo pulled the man with the mohawk back into her mind. "What is your name?"

"Mitch."

"Mitch, I want you to show me where the bodies are."

Nodding, he stood and began to make his way to the back of the cabin. Theo followed behind as he walked out the exit and down a dirt path in the direction of another small wooden building. The closer they came, the stronger the scent of decaying flesh filled the air. When they reached the metal door, she watched Mitch as he fiddled with a combination lock. When it popped open, he unhooked the latch and opened the door. The human quickly turned to the side and proceeded to vomit into the grass.

Theo swatted the flies away and entered. After a few moments of confirming what she expected to find, she left the building. She took some time to finish the glamour on Mitch before sending him on his way. Once she could see he was down the road, Theo searched the premises for what she needed. Finding the gasoline, she doused both buildings at vampire speed. With some matches, she set the main cabin aflame.

When she found herself in front of the back building, she stood and stared upon it. Though no one would hear, she found herself saying a few quiet words to the powers that be. After her silent moment, she struck the match and threw it through the open door. When Theo was sure the fire caught and spread, she pulled her light and disappeared with a crackle.

Opening her eyes to her suite back in Dallas, the fairy vampire was startled to see Eric sitting in a chair gazing at her with furrowed brows. It was then, Theo recalled that she was covered in blood.

To say that Eric was concerned about her appearance would be an understatement. "Rough night?"

Theo looked down at herself and shrugged. "I guess you could say that. I just really want to take a shower."

"Did it have anything to do with Godric?"

"No." She shook her head. "Don't worry, it was completely unrelated." Without another word, Theo went to her room and entered the bathroom. Turning on the water to the right temperature, She stripped herself of her stained clothes and pushed herself under the very hot water. After cleaning her hair and skin, she stood there longer than usual and let the droplets wash away the nights events from her thoughts.

When Theo finally dragged herself out of the shower, she lazily towel dried her hair and threw on a robe the hotel provided. Entering the living room, She was surprised to find Eric still there. She could see he was now sprawled out on one side of the couch with his feet resting on the coffee table. Taking the spot next to him, she burrowed herself into the corner and got comfortable.

The pair sat in silence for some time. Theo could see that his maker's disappearance was taking a toll on him. "Eric... I promise you, we'll find him." When he didn't reply, she continued on with her plan. "If Sookie is not back by sunset, we're going into that church and getting her. We will know for sure if he's there tomorrow night." Theo covered a yawn and leaned her head on a throw pillow.

Eric watched Athena close her eyes. The sun would be up shortly and he had no interest in moving from his spot. He continued to observe her still form before his own eyes became heavy. "We go in tomorrow." The Viking whispered before taking on his own death like slumber.

.^~v-v~^.

As soon night approached, both Theo and Eric were out the door. Once again, Theo was told that Bill was nowhere to be found so they were on their own. In a way, she was glad William was not here, she had no idea if he would be able to control himself when it came to getting Sookie. Standing in the shadows, on the side of the fellowship church, they waited for the perfect moment in between member patrols.

Theo peeked around the corner to see if the guards were near. She looked at her watch and figured they had five more minutes until they pass this point on rotation. "According to the blueprints, if we go in through this side, it will take us through a few halls and towards the sanctuary. It would give us the most coverage to find them. We go for a clean break in, no deaths and no lasting bodily harm. Try to stay out of sight and glamour."

"Or knock them out." He said just as he zoomed over to someone coming around the corner with a crossbow. Eric pushed the weapon away and punched the guy square in the nose. Once he made sure the fellowship member was out cold, he gingerly walked back over to Theo with a smile.

Theo shook her head. "Let's go Rocky." Opening the door and slipping through, the pair walked down the long hall. Ducking the cameras, they checked out each room they past but were only met with silence. It was not until their second hallway, that they heard a conversation taking place. The deep voice on the other side of the door told his friends that his buddy said they were going to fry a vampire at sunrise. That's all it took for the duo to burst through.

Theo grabbed one by the back of the hair, while Eric raised the other two by their necks. He spoke directly to the human who was bragging. "Where is this vampire you speak of?"

"I don't... I don't know." The man choked out.

The male Theo was holding decided to be brave. "Don't tell them anything Mark!"

The fairy vampire covered his mouth. "Shhh... it's rude to interrupt."

Eric continued to question the pair under his influence but they knew nothing more than the rumor. Theo took her turn and had the same results. She knew they needed more time to search so she finished off her glamour. "You have had a change of heart, you are going to leave this church and spread the word that they are nothing more but hate filled bigots. Vampires should have equal rights and you plan to always vote on the side of the AVL." The man nodded and left.

Theo looked to Eric and waited for him to do the same, but instead he took both humans and banged their heads together rendering them unconscious. "Show off." She exclaimed while he sauntered over to the door.

Eric waved his hand toward the exit of the room. "Well then... Goddess, after you."

"Don't mind if I do, Viking." Theo walked out and down the familiar hall.

Following behind, Eric felt his mood lighten. There was a good chance Godric was here and they were not leaving until they got him back. He also had to admit that even though these group of fanatics were not much of a fight, he was enjoying knocking them down a peg. While he concentrated on listening for human voices, he let his eyes linger on the vampire walking in front of him.

Smirking where is mind was taking him, the Viking took in Theo's body from head to toe. From the upside down French braid her blonde hair was folded into, to the tight leather jacket, down to the even tighter black pants, and high heeled boots. "Did I mention you look fantastic in black?"

Though Theo didn't turn back, she did laugh. "You think everything looks good in black." As she came upon the bend, she stopped suddenly at the sight of five humans with stakes. Eric happened to nonchalantly bump into her and his hand slid to the sides of her hips while the front of him pushed into her back.

"You should have given me some warning." He seductively whispered into her ear.

Theo rolled her eyes. "Yes, because vampires are incapable of instantly halting." She looked to the group of humans and debated on which way to go... fight or flight. They needed to find out as much information as possible, so it looked like they were going to have to go with a confrontation. "I'll take the three on the left, you take the two on the right."

Eric swiftly moved to her side while letting one hand stay in it's original spot. He lowered his head and corner of his mouth quirked into a smile. "Now, who's showing off?"

Together at vampire speed, the couple went to disarm the group. Theo twisted two of the men's wrists making them drop their stakes. With a swift kick, she rendered her third stakeless and trapped him against the wall with her foot. Each of her hands grabbed a throat and she looked over to see Eric holding his two men by the back of their necks. With all the group of fellowship members detained, she raised her foot to the man's neck she had pinned against the wall. "Move one centimeter and my 1000 dollar stiletto will impale your Adam's apple." The man stared at her will fear stricken eyes and stayed frozen.

Eric spoke up to get their attention. "Boys, we are looking for some friends of ours, and it would be in your best interest to cooperate. What do you know about the vampire being held captive?"

One by one the men answered, but they had no more information than the original three. All they knew was that the church planned to have a vampire meet the sun, but they had no idea where he was or if he was in the building. At one point, one of the men Eric was holding lost control of his bladder making the annoyed Viking have to take a step back. "Why do they always do that?"

Theo decided to focus on Sookie. "A couple came in yesterday scouting out the church for their wedding... the girl was a little shorter than me with blonde hair and her fiance had dark hair, have you seen them?" When none of them knew she sighed and looked to Eric. "We have to glamour them."

The pair made haste in making sure each of the humans were dazed and would not recall they were there. Eric added a snarky comment to the one about getting help for his urine fetish.

Finishing up, Theo turned to make her way to the main part of the church but was stopped when Eric grabbed her hand. Before she could question it, he pulled her into his arms. Staring at him, she found the reason for the sudden stop was one of desire. It was as if something was in the air between them. Together, the two of them working so closely and flawlessly in sync heightened the mood of arousal. Staring at his mouth, Theo quickly began to reflect his feelings. She licked her lips and as he dipped his head to kiss her, the shrieking scream of her cousin hit her ears. "Sookie!"

Both vampires released their grips and sprinted to the sanctuary. Eric pushed the doors open with such force it caused every human there to turn in their direction.

Theo could see the confusion on their faces as the parents clutched onto their children. Trying to shake off the moment with Eric, she had a hard time of thinking clearly. "Umm... Fire!" She yelled, but they just continued to gape at the two of them. The fairy vampire looked at Eric dumbfounded. It was like trying to free sheep from a pen and they just stand there stupid not knowing what to do.

Eric rolled his eyes at the humans. With a click, he released his fangs. "Vampire!" Pleased that seemed to work, he observed the pews of people before him scream and run.

Looking around everywhere, Theo could not find Sookie. "Where the hell is she... my bond tells me she is right here." It hit her when she could hear Godric's voice. She gave herself a light tap on the forehead with her palm. "Blonde moment on my part. The basement steps should be in the room to the left."

Eric would have laughed if it was not for the seriousness of finding Godric. Zooming to the door Theo gestured to, the couple used their speed to reach the floor below them.

On first observation, Theo looked around to see Godric standing over a dead man, Hugo looking pretty beaten up in the corner, and Sookie buttoning up her dress on the floor. Concern flooded through her upon seeing her cousin in that state. Theo rushed over to help her up and embrace her in a hug. Pulling back, she inspected Sookie to make sure she was unharmed. "Are you okay?"

The fairy nodded. "Godric saved me."

Theo twisted in her spot to gaze at her old friend. She noticed Godric give her a look of curiosity while glancing at the shorter blonde in her arms. He than brought his attention back to his progeny who was kneeling before him. Letting them have their private conversation, Theo brought her attention back to Sookie and flicked her hand toward Hugo. "What happened to him?"

Her cousin glared at the body in the corner. "He was the rat, he sold everyone out to the fellowship."

Frowning, Theo struggled to keep her anger at bay. She was saddened by what this would do to her progeny. Her name being called broke her from those thoughts and she looked to the speaker. Theo walked over to the young looking vampire and stood in front of him. "Godric." She smiled.

Eric backed away and spied his maker's features soften as he called over Athena. Observing the two of them standing before each other, he could tell by their body language they were holding a secret conversation in their thoughts. With a slight lean forward from Godric, Athena smiled and ran her fingers slowly down his cheek. Eric's eyes widened as he saw a small light emitting from her tips and they left faded glowing streaks behind. His makers face took on a form of serenity and the Viking found himself feeling jealous over the intimate gesture.

Though enjoying the warmth of Athena's touch, Godric did not wish to make his childe feel any pain. Smiling, he took the female vampire's hands and placed them in his own. He then recalled her closeness to the blonde human in the room. "Is she yours? You don't normally claim humans." He asked while giving a solitary glance at Sookie.

"No." Theo replied. "She's a descendant of my family blood line."

Godric inhaled deeply. He nodded and smiled. "I do smell a hint of you now that you mention it." Pleasantries between the vampires were interrupted when the alarm started to blare around them. Godric's annoyance became apparent and he spoke directly to Eric. "Get the human out of here."

The Viking became defiant. "I am not leaving you."

"You will." The maker commanded. "And you will keep her safe." Godric tilted his head to Sookie. "Not a drop of blood on your way out." Before Eric could argue some more, Sookie went to grab Theo's arm, but Godric blocked her. "Athena is staying with me."

Theo could see the worry spread across Sookie's face. "It's fine Sook, you have to go." She reassured her. "Please... go and be careful." She could see her cousin's shoulders slump as she agreed and walked to Eric.

The Viking was torn, he did not want to leave Godric here, and he certainly did not want to leave Athena behind as well. He planned to speak up again but the seriousness on his maker's face made him pause. Pissed off, he took Sookie's hand and led her out.

Once they were alone, Theo wrapped her arms around Godric and embraced him in a tight hug that was equally returned. "I missed you."

"And I you."

As she broke his grasp, she placed a chaste kiss on his forehead before stepping back. "You know, this wasn't the brightest idea."

The young looking vampire shrugged. "After what they did to you last year... coming after you like that." He paused and his fists clenched. "I thought perhaps a negotiation would be beneficial."

"Godric..." She sighed. "I was fine, a little extra crispy for a bit... but completely fine. You know I can handle them. Being a saint for the cause was never the answer." When her friend stayed silent, she continued. "So what now?"

Godric took a seat on the floor and Athena followed suit. "Now, we wait and when Newlin comes back, I make sure you are not harmed again in the future."

Knowing how set in his ways Godric was, she just went along with it. Letting her eyes wander, Theo took a moment to look at Hugo once again. "Poor Isabel is going to be devastated. If I didn't think it would do more damage to her, I would end him now."

The dark haired vampire took Theo's hand. "As long as she has you, she will be alright."

Giving his hand a light squeeze, the blonde smiled in thanks. While sitting together in their calm environment, yelling erupted above them. Theo inclined her head to the side while straining her ears. "William's here." She said and waited to hear more. After a moment, she creased her brows at the newest piece of information. "And I think Sookie's brother is here too." Theo stood knowing things were getting out of control. Before she could do anything, she heard a new voice. "Is that..."

Godric rubbed his forehead frustrated. "Stan." He now stood alongside of Theo and took her hand once more.

"Well, this plan of yours is officially toast." Theo said and her friend began to laugh. "No pun intended of course." With a snicker she teleported them to the top of the choir loft. When they appeared on the ledge, they looked down to the chaos Stan had created. Vampires were ready to attack humans, Eric stood over Newlin, and Sookie with William stood off to the side. Godric's voice boomed for everyone to stop. Theo continued her hold onto her friend in support while he spoke.

"Stan, I assume you are looking for me, and as you can see, I am perfectly safe and sound. All I want is peace between our kinds." Godric paused and took a brief look at Theo before continuing. "Mr. Newlin, let us come to an agreement and end the attacks on each side."

The minister inched forward from his spot on the floor. "There will be no negotiations!" He then narrowed his eyes at Theo. "She shouldn't be in this sacred place of God, she's the devil incarnate, that one." He pointed his finger to the fairy vampire.

"Steve..." Theo frowned. "That hurts... right here." She finished with a hand over her heart.

"Just kill me." Newlin yelled. "Show these people the monsters that you are." He bent down next to Eric and offered himself. "My Jesus will save me!"

Godric moved his hand between Theo and himself. "We were around when your Jesus was alive, but we never met him."

"Where were we for that?" Theo asked while cocking her head.

The young looking vampire took a moment to think while most of the crowd below gaped at them. "I believe we were in Germany for the battle of what they now call Teutoburg Forest."

"Oh right..." She gave a thoughtful smile. "Good times." Among the crowd, Theo could see Eric smirking and Bill's corner smile while the rest of them looked shocked.

Godric leaned into her ear to whisper. "By the way, you were magnificent."

Theo playfully grinned before she felt the tug of her hand. She could tell he wanted to get down there, so they zoomed from the choir loft and parted ways. While Godric went to the altar to deal with Newlin, Theo sped next to Jason. "Hi." She smiled.

Jason checked her out immediately and a lazy smile appeared on his face. Taking his thumb and pinkie, he groomed his eyebrows. "Hi yourself." His tone caused Theo to laugh and Sookie to scuff.

Godric held Steve up by the back of the neck. "Members of this church, are you willing to follow this man down a path of death and destruction?" Looking around, he waited for a reply. When he received none, he exhaled and continued. "Do not me be a martyr for this foolish man's cause. Go home to your families."

"Hallelujah." Theo let out with a hand in the air causing Jason to chuckle. After watching the members depart from the church, she followed the male Stackhouse at a human speed over to Sookie. While the brother and sister hugged, The fairy vampire stood to the side. The whoosh of a vampire echoed behind her.

"Glad you made it back."

Theo twisted around to give Eric a smile. "Sorry it wasn't sooner." She had planned on speaking to him more, but Bill intervened.

"Theo, thank you for coming to get Sookie in my absence."

"Of course William, I want her safe just as much as you." Wondering where exactly he had been, her question would go unanswered due to being engulfed in a hug by her cousin. When she pulled back, she could see that Eric now had joined Godric in exiting the church. Lingering behind, she decided to walk with Sookie.

Jason stepped up to his sister and the blonde vampire. "So... Sook, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" He finished with a wink.

Sookie rolled her eyes while Theo tried to hide a giggle. "Jason, this is our cousin Theo."

The fairy vampire held out her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Ahh, shit, cousin... as in blood related?" Jason's disappointment was evident in his voice. Sookie confirmed the statement with a nod. Shaking her hand, Jason gave her a defeated smile. "Well, welcome to the family."

When they were finished with introductions, Theo hooked her arm around Sookie's and the girls walked out of the church with the men following behind.


	7. The Party Was A Blast

A/N: Thanks again for the favs/follows. You readers are awesome! Reviews are welcome if you have the time.

I hope y'all have fun plans for Halloween. :)

Musical Inspiration:

Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift

* * *

Lilith's Granddaughter

.^~v-v~^.

Chapter 7

The Party Was A Blast

Music lightly vibrated off the walls of the Dallas nest. Tucked away in the corner office, Theo sat on the arm of a chair that Godric was seated in. A long line had formed to greet the sheriff and welcome him home. The house was now filled to the brim with local vampires whom gathered for the party. The treacherous dealings with the fellowship was still fresh on everyone's minds. Though back in his home, Godric remained solemn with each person who approached him.

It saddened Theo to see her friend's youthful face so tortured. She gently took her fingers and scratched her nails through the back of his short brown hair. He looked up to her and gave a simple smile before dropping his features once again as he viewed the next person approaching. His reaction caused her to frown. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with Godric.

Stan retreated from his place in line after receiving silence from his sheriff. Theo noticed that her cousin Jason was next up to bat and seemed hesitant to move forward. She gave him a warm smile and waved her hand forward to encourage him to talk to Godric. While the last Stackhouse male was fumbling over his words, Theo's phone began to vibrate in her leather jacket. Pulling it out and quickly looking at the ID, the fairy vampire excused herself to the corner of the room.

Bringing the phone to her her ear, she answered cheerfully. "Hey Jess, what's up?"

The young vampires voice came through in a hushed tone. "Theo... Oh... thank God I got you."

"Is everything okay? Why are you whispering?" Theo whispered back and suddenly felt foolish for doing so.

"I'm in the bathroom... I had sex with Hoyt tonight."

The fairy vampire took the phone away from her ear for a moment to stare at it. She was perplexed as to why Jessica was sharing intimate details. Bringing it back, she continued on confused. "Okay, well... mazel tov." Looking around the room she noticed the corner of Godric's mouth raise a bit.

"No..." Jessica replied. "You don't understand. I was a virgin before I was changed."

"Okay." Theo was still wasn't sure how to respond. She could barely remember her virgin days. Did girls celebrate this?

"Theo... I went to have sex again but it grew back."

The fairy vampire still felt clueless at to what the girl was talking about. "Jess, what grew back?"

"You know." She replied with an edge of embarrassment to her voice.

Theo furrowed her brows to think. Virgin... breaking the seal. "Oh." She said and thought about what the young vampire was truly saying, that IT came back. "OH... errr." When she heard Jess begin to cry on the other end of the phone she felt completely shitty for not catching on sooner. "Sweetie don't cry, everything will be fine." Theo began to pace and ramble on. "Yes, its a minor complication, but it doesn't mean things can't be enjoyable. I mean... they did invent lubrication... that should help smooth things out at the start. Don't worry, it's not the end of the world. It's not going to always hurt, I promise you... your pain tolerance will increase over time."

Theo stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Jason talking to her. "Hey Cuz, I'm all for that kinky stuff, but people can hear you." He stood staring at her with wide eyes.

She realized she may have been louder than she thought. Looking over her shoulder, she could see Godric biting his lip to stop himself from laughing. That cheeky little bastard... well, at least he doesn't look sad anymore. Deciding it would be best to postpone this conversation, she put her concentration back into her phone. "Jess, I have to go. We'll talk more about this later."

Ending her call, Theo went back to her place beside Godric. She could tell by his demeanor he was glad to have her attention once again. The boredom of the repetitious greetings were taking a toll on him. Theo kept herself occupied with crowd gazing. Stan was retelling the tale of the church infiltration while Jason was hitting on a female vampire. Eric in all his sexy black clothed glory caught her eye as he walked away from Sookie and Bill. Theo took the opportunity to shoot him a smile and wink which earned her a smirk from him in return. Resting her sights back on Sookie, across the room, the fairy vampire caught her cousin smiling at her.

 _"Are you enjoying the party Sook?"_

 _"Eh... it's fine."_ Her cousin shrugged.

 _"So... What's got you smiling then?"_

Sookie's smile became wider. _"I was just looking at you and Godric. You both are really cute together. When you take away all the scary vampire stuff, you two just look like cuddly college students."_

Theo began to laugh. Her chuckling caught the attention of Godric who smiled at her mood.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"It's Sookie. She's shipping you and I together."

Godric's face brightened. "I do like your cousin."

The conversation ended abruptly as Isabel walked into the office pushing along a beat up Hugo. As the pair landed in front of Godric, the brunette vampire kicked her boyfriend to his knees. Theo rushed to her progeny's side. The tear tracks down her face intensified the pain her maker felt for her heartbroken childe.

With a stricken voice, Isabel began to speak. "Sheriff this is the man who betrayed the nest and sided with the fellowship. I bring him to you for punishment."

Theo took the hand of the woman who in a vampire sense was like a daughter to her. She rubbed Isabel's back in support and glared at the man kneeling on the floor.

Godric stayed seated and looked to the three of them. His eyes lingered on Theo before addressing Isabel. "He's yours?" The brunette vampire nodded and the sheriff gave a thoughtful pause. "And you love him?"

Theo's progeny seems shocked by the question. "I thought..." She tried to hold in her sobs. "Yes... I shouldn't but I do... I'm... I'm sorry." Isabel tried to fight her tears and compose herself. "But... he has wronged our kind and I will always back my sheriff's decision."

Taking an unneeded breath, Godric nodded his head to his underling. "Your human is free to go."

Theo gave the sheriff a smile in thanks as others around them murmured at the surprising verdict. Stan's opinion was loudest among the group and he voiced his outrage. He was shut down immediately by Godric as his word was final. After telling Hugo to never return, The sheriff asked Eric to escort the betrayer from the nest. Isabel thanked Godric profusely before following out Hugo with Theo and Eric in tow.

As the four of them came to the driveway, Eric and Theo lagged back to give Hugo and Isabel some privacy. The Viking crossed his arms and looked over to Theo. "You seem to be taking this calmly."

Theo gave a humorless snort. "Actually... all I can think about at this moment is ripping Hugo's throat out and letting him slowly choke to death on his own blood." She continued to gaze over at her progeny crying. "That or disembowelment."

Eric smirked. "You're a grizzly little thing aren't you?"

"Only when it counts." Theo shrugged.

"Whatever you say Goddess." The nickname caused Theo to roll her eyes. "So... do tell, what was up with the ET fingers tonight?"

Theo laughed. "You mean the light I emitted when I touched Godric?" He replied with a nod and the fairy vampire smirked. "Perhaps one day you will find out." She ended with a wink.

"My maker may not like that to much." He stated, obviously fishing for information on the status of the two.

Theo shifted her weight to the side and turned to face Eric. "Godric and I are not together if that is what you are wondering. We are just close friends with a long history. Besides..." She gave him a sexy smile. "I don't do relationships... I prefer to stay a free agent."

Eric didn't reply but took in her words thoughtfully and was curious if she just gave him an open invitation. Secretly, he was thrilled to know that her and his maker weren't an item. He really was looking forward to getting into those leather pants of hers. As they stood there waiting for Isabel to finish her goodbye with Hugo, Theo spoke again.

"Eric, I just want to say thank you for helping Sookie out of the church. I feel awful we let her go in the first place, but I am grateful you were there."

The Viking waved her off. "Well... to be even, thank you for helping me find Godric." He reciprocated with genuine gratitude. Eric knew she worked the hardest trying to find his maker.

Theo nodded and put her hands in the pockets of her jacket. "I will always do whatever I can to make sure he is safe. But... just because that is the case..." She gave him a cheeky grin. "Don't think that you're getting out of your favor."

Eric gave a low chuckle and shook his head. "Didn't even cross my mind."

Both blond vampires viewed as the taxi now carrying Hugo drove away. Isabel walked up to them while rubbing her eyes. She quickly made her way to her maker and embraced her into a hug. Theo stroked Isabel's hair and whispered that everything would be alright. The brunette vampire nodded and pulled away.

"I just need a few moment's to myself."

Theo rubbed Isabel's arm. "Take as much time as you need. Come find me if you want to talk."

The upset vampire smiled gratefully before walking away. Eric and Theo flitted back into the house together before splitting off. The fairy vampire went to the closet in the hall and pulled out a blanket from the top shelf. Folding it under her arm, she made her way back to the office. Theo found Godric still sitting in the same seat with the look of misery on his face. When he spotted his friend, he gave her a small smile.

Theo held out a hand to him. "C'mon. We are overdue for T-time."

Godric's smile widened to make the apples of his cheeks prominent. He enthusiastically took her hand and hopped from the chair to follow her out the back door. Once outside the pair went to the farthest part of the yard that lead up to a hill. Reaching the top, they each took an end of the blanket Theo had carried and spread it out.

T-time for them, was exactly how they looked on the ground. Godric laid down and spread his arms out while Theo did the same opposite of him. With each of their heads resting on the other's outstretched arm, they turned their wrists outwards and linked hands. Theo crossed her ankles and they both looked to the stars.

The couple stayed silent as they took in the night breeze around them. Theo snuck a peek at Godric to see his eyes were closed. She knew he wasn't sleeping but merely thinking of things that weighed on his mind. It's why Theo kept quiet, she would let him speak when he was ready. Aside from everything that was going on, she could tell he was in pain. From what, she didn't know.

"Athena..." Godric began and Theo hummed in reply. "Do you ever loathe what you have become?"

The questioned surprised her. She noticed he had yet to open his eyes so she looked back to the sky. "I used to." She answered honestly. "Now, I am only upset by my limitations. It saddens me I will never have children of my own. For the time being, I will satisfy my time with our cause... peacefully coexisting and giving vampires the chance for normalcy."

"And do you have regrets?"

Theo just realized what was bothering him. It was his past and the countless lives he'd taken. "There is not a person in the world who doesn't have regrets Godric. The only difference is it's easier for the humans, they only have one lifetime to reflect on. Us vampires and fairies..." She smiled. "we have multiple lifetimes that are stuck in our perfect memories. In a way though, we are luckier, we get to learn from them and make ourselves better over and over again."

Godric tilted his head to the side as he opened his eyes. "Yes, but those perfect memories also allow for the faces of each victim to haunt us."

"Well... then you should replace each of those memories with a happy ones. Let's see..." Theo unlinked her hand and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "There's battle... ohhh... the fairy battle in Fae. You loved it there and we were brilliant fighting side by side." She could see the corner of his mouth inching upward into a smile. "That was a lot of fun, but not as much fun as watching you get drunk off the leftover fairies." Theo began to laugh as she watched Godric scowl at her.

"I did not get drunk." He insisted.

Theo smirked at him. "You so did." She sat up quickly and turned to face him. Theo pulled her arms in and flicked her hands up and down. In a deep voice she impersonated Godric. "Athena, look at me. These branches are my wings... wheeeeeee I'm a fairy now too." She had to stop because she burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Godric's scowl deepened. "You are to never speak of that again."

His reaction only caused her to laugh more. She noticed that through her laughter, Godric was indeed sporting a smile of his own. When she calmed down she took a deep unneeded breath. Theo was glad he now seemed in a happier mood. Taking advantage of that, she felt that with everything going on she wanted him to rely on her. "Hey..." She caught his attention with a serious look. "You know I only want to keep you safe right? I'm going to need for you to trust me."

Godric took his fingers and linked them with hers once again. "Of course I do Athena."

.^~v-v~^.

Over on the other side of the yard, Eric walked up behind Isabel. She was staring off into the distance where he felt his maker was. They both had heard the laughter, and the Viking could only assume it was Theo and Godric.

Eric nudged Isabel in the shoulder and she looked up to give him a simple smile. She rested her eyes back to where she was looking and the Viking felt it was time to ask the million dollar question. "What's going on with those two?"

Isabel looked back to Eric and tilted her head to the side. "Isn't it obvious?" She asked with a slight pause. "He's in love with her and he has been for a very long time."

It should not have bothered Eric, but in all actuality... it did. It did a lot. He had his sights set on Theo and now suddenly it seemed futile. So... Godric was in love, that didn't even seem possible. He never spoke about Theo. The only time was when Eric inquired after her. Then, like a freight train... it hit him. Paris... they went to Paris for her, not Isabel. Fuck!

Eric could feel anger burning him from within. His maker had some questions to answer. Looking up from the ground that the Viking was unintentionally growling at, he noticed the couple coming down from the hill.

When Godric and Theo stepped in front of Isabel and Eric, his maker gave him a confused look. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine." Eric replied through his teeth and gestured towards the house. "Mind if we talk Godric?"

The youthful vampire turned to look at Theo to excuse himself. "It's alright." She replied. "Isabel and I are going to hang out here for awhile."

Nodding in thanks, Godric followed his progeny into the house and up the stairs. Eric walked into a guest bedroom and shut the door after his maker. Both of them took a seat on the couch before the Viking started off the conversation. "I would like some answers about Theo."

Godric sighed as if he knew this conversation was coming. "Where would you like to start?"

"What is she?"

"Well, she's a vampire obviously." He spoke with his hand almost to make a 'duh' motion. "Before she was turned, she was a fairy."

Eric gave Godric a 'are you fucking kidding me' look. "So I guess this means I do believe in fairies, I do, I do."

His maker rubbed his forehead. "Don't let her hear you making a Tinkerbell reference."

The Viking found it humorous that Godric was worried about the blonde being angry. Granted she was twice his makers age, but still the sight of it made him want to laugh. "So I am guessing that the teleporting, masked scent, and glitzy fingers have to do with her being a fairy." Eric stated and received a reply nod from Godric. "I am also assuming from what I've overheard she can be in the sun."

"Yes, but direct sunlight does weaken her quite significantly."

Eric leaned back into the couch and crossed his arms. "How about you give me the lowdown on the two of you. How did you meet?"

Godric sighed. "It's not a happy story Eric, in fact... I sometimes wonder how she was able to forgive me." With a deep breath he continued on. "I was a newly turned vampire and I hated every human that walked this earth. It was their fault my village was invaded and their fault I ended up as a slave to a master that relished in torture... The same master that I would be bound to for eternity as he was the one that turned me into a vampire."

Eric's maker's face softened as he continued. "I recall our first meeting perfectly. It was raining and I was walking along the tree line of a large orchard. Suddenly, the most delicious aroma captured my senses. I sped to follow it and to my surprise, I found a girl alone reaching up to pluck an apple from a tree. When she turned around to look at me, I was captivated. How someone could look so beautiful in the rain... I will never understand. Somehow, it was as if the water danced off her skin in a glittering array of droplets."

Eric watched as Godric seemed to smile at the memory. He was surprised at his makers tone, it never held this much emotion behind it before. Godric snapped out of it pretty quickly as he spoke again. "After being a bit dazed by her appearance, the evil of what I was kicked in. I had this perfect opportunity to take her as I wanted. I wanted her blood as much as her body. When I went to pounce, she brushed me off like I was merely a bee annoying her. I didn't know at the time that part of that powerful smell she emitted was that of a vampire... a vampire who is over the age I am now. I became enraged with her and tried to take her over and over again. Each time she danced around and laughed at my failure. Aggravated, I finally ran home to my maker."

A knock at the door interrupted Godric. Both vampires looked to the door to see Stan peeking his head through. "Sorry to bother you sheriff but people were asking for you."

"Just tell them I will be down shortly underling." After Stan left, Godric turned to explain more to his progeny. "When I went back home, I relayed everything to my maker. He suggested I stay clear of the other vampire for the next time, I may not be as lucky. Being young and arrogant, I ignored his advice and followed her every night. I watched, fascinated, as this angelic looking woman would suit up in armor and enter the neighboring battles. Athena was an amazing fighter, it was like watching a ballet and it only increased my want for her. But on the down side, I was disgusted that she interacted with the people of the village as if they weren't food... she treated them as equals. Worst of all, was the human she was in love with."

Eric was surprised at how the mention of the human made his maker scowl. "He was a Roman soldier, the same type of soldier that burned my own village to the ground. Marius, that was his name. They were always together whether in battle or in that damn orchard. I hated him for having the woman that I wanted most in this world and I wished for his death every moment I was awake. One day... I got my wish, it took one day for her to leave him by himself."

The Viking's eyes widened in surprise. He had heard Theo tell the short version of this story and was now shocked to hear it was actually Godric who killed him. He could see the guilt written all over his maker's face. Eric was going to stop him, but he moved on. "I was ecstatic to have what I finally wanted, no more Marius. That was until I saw what it did to Athena. After two nights of weeping over his body, she made her way to the orchard. She laid down in the middle of a patch of wildflowers and remained unmoved in the same spot for months and months."

Godric's eyes were red rimmed with tears he wouldn't let fall. "I broke her Eric, I took a vibrant beautiful woman and I broke her. I didn't care about anything back then, but for some reason she made it through the barrier of my frozen emotions. After the soldier's death, I was sure I could have done anything I wanted to her... but I just couldn't. Instead, I stayed close and watched over her to make sure she was protected from anything else that came along. At one point, I thought she may have starved to death. She hadn't moved in so long that the flowers actually grew around her and weaved through her hair." Godric smiled at the thought. "She looked like sleeping beauty."

"One day, she just opened her eyes and looked up at me. She didn't say a single word, simply stood up and walked back to the village. She glamoured a few people to feed on, walked into her house, grabbed her sword, and left. She went straight to battle. Though I followed, she still hadn't spoken to me in that whole year. After I killed my maker, I had to stay out of sight, so I took to the forests. Surprisingly enough, this time... she followed me. I kept thinking she was going to kill me at anytime... but she never even attempted to hurt me. After some time, we exchanged a few words, the next day more, and onward till we became friends. Our feeding habits were very different, she never killed... where as I would go on random deviant killing sprees. Still she never judged me or said a thing about it. Our friendship flourished through a thousand years, but she never allowed it to go past that level. She forgave me, but I knew she would never love me. At one point, we decided to head separate ways but promised to stay in touch. Soon after that, I found you."

Eric continued to sit in silence taking in everything he's heard. It didn't make any sense to him. If he knew someone that killed someone he loved, his only thought would be revenge... not become their best friend. Vampires were wrathful, they want justice for being wronged. The only thing he could think of for the strange behavior was that she was a fairy. He honestly didn't know what to say to Godric but it seemed his maker didn't need anything to be said.

"Now, let's get back to the others." The pair stood slowly but stopped to look at each other when they suddenly heard Sookie yelling obscenities. In an instant, they sped at vampire speed to see what the commotion was.

.^~v-v~^.

In the backyard, Theo was sitting with her progeny as she berated herself for falling in love with Hugo. "Don't do that." Her maker chimed in. "Don't harden your heart over one lousy guy. Hugo was a fool, I know for a fact he loved you... he just went about it the wrong way."

Isabel sighed and rubbed under her eyes to clear away any blood she cried. "Should I have turned him?"

Theo shook her head. "The fact that you're asking means no. If it was right, you would have known for sure."

Both girls jumped up when they heard Sookie scream, officially ending their conversation. When they flitted into the living room, the pair saw Godric holding a brunette vampire by the throat. From what Theo gathered, she was William's maker and the bitch was threatening Sookie. The fairy vampire was glad her friend handled it because she might not have been as calm.

Everyone watched as Bill escorted Lorena out. Theo asked Sookie mentally if she was okay to which she received a curt nod. As her cousin went over to her brother, Theo stood with Isabel by the office. When Godric spotted them he came over.

Theo put her hand on her friend's arm. "Thanks for taking care of that and stopping her before she did something to Sookie."

"No need to thank me Athena, Sookie has been loyal to our kind."

"Still... I'm glad you were the one to intervene, it might not have been the same if I..." Theo was cut off by the sound of a voice asking for attention. Looking over towards the voice, she saw a young man with brown hair and large coat standing in the middle of the room. Everyone was silent as they waited for him to speak.

"My name is Luke and I was sent by the Fellowship with a message"

When he unzipped his coat, he was covered in silver. Everything from bullets, chains, and long pieces of metal. But the worst part was that he was holding a button that would detonate the bomb strapped in the center of his chest. Theo gasped and darted her eyes around the room to find her cousins. Not seeing Jason, she yelled right into Eric's mind. _"ERIC... SOOKIE!"_ With the quickest of turns she grabbed both Isabel and Godric throwing them down to the floor as the bomb was detonated.

...

Opening her eyes, Theo moved her arms to push herself up and hissed out in pain. Suddenly, strong hands were around her shoulders.

"Athena, do not move!" Godric's shaky voice ordered.

Mentally accessing the damage, she felt a slight sting in her thigh, but nothing was as painful as the side of her neck. She went to reach for it, but once again Godric held her arms. She felt his mouth closer to her ear.

"Listen to me. You have a piece of shrapnel stuck in your neck... if it moves it could sever your spinal cord and you will be no more. On the count of three, I am going to pull it out. One... two...three."

Theo let out a loud scream. "Son of bitch!" Now that the metal was removed, she instinctually brought her hand to her neck. Theo sat upright and with her available hand dug the bullet from her thigh. She could see Godric and Isabel looking over her thoroughly. "I'm fine... don't worry"

"I can't believe you did that." Godric gave her a pissed off look. "Isabel, we should get her blood so she heals faster."

"Relax you two, it's nothing to lose your heads over." Theo gave them a wink and a smile. Unfortunately, her little joke was not well received. "To soon?"

Isabel gave her a serious look. "The next century would be to soon."

Godric took her free hand and helped her up so they could survey the damage. Theo was relieved when she saw Jason and put a hand on his back as she walked by. He returned the gesture with a nod of the head and a smile. Walking around, they were able to determine three vampires and two humans were dead. Stan was the only one she knew from the batch of them. She was a little sad for his demise. Theo probably would have had more sympathy for him if he wasn't such an asshole.

Finally, she felt her skin knitting back together and was able to remove her hand. Rotating her head a bit, she could her tell body was back in order. Looking around, Theo was able to spot a white coat and instantly knew it was the one Sookie was wearing. Rushing over, she was taken back by the sight before her. Laying on the ground, with an obvious smirk, was Eric Northman. Above him, was her cousin Sookie sucking bullets out of his chest. The Viking could tell Theo was holding in a laugh as she spoke. "Sneaky bastard." Her comment only earned her a wider smile from Eric's lips.

"Sook..." Theo began. "Usually, doctors use a scalpel to get bullets out... unless this is a new experimental procedure I missed in the current issue of 'surgery on the go'?"

Sookie turned around to view the crowd that had gathered. Bill pushed forward with wide eyes to ask her what she was doing.

The young fairy sat up on her knees. "I had to suck the silver out to save his life."

Theo shook her head and her thoughts were of pity for her naive cousin. Bill looked furious and Theo was pretty sure Sookie would follow suit once she realized what she did. Now Eric had a connection to Sookie and would feel everything she did. Not to mention, there would be the whole increased attraction thing and the oh so naughty dreams.

William tried to calm himself before speaking. "Sookie... Eric would have been fine, he would have healed on his own. A silver bullet that small would push itself out. He only told you that so you would drink his blood and you both would be connected."

Sookie looked horrified. "No way." She turned her attention back to Eric and slapped him in the face. "You're an asshole!" Standing up, she quickly ran to Bill for comfort.

"Wow..." Eric said as he sat up. "Those are some serious emotions you have going on Sookie, I can feel how incredibly pissed off you are." He winked at her completely unfazed by her assault.

Godric's voice echoing over the crowd stopping the little tiff between the three of them. "Everyone, I would like you to all go to the Hotel Carmilla. Security will be watching over as we leave because we do not know if the culprits will come back. Stay together and rooms will be available when we arrive."

Theo walked over to her cousin and took her from William's arms to engulf her in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Sookie nodded into her cousin's shoulder. "You too."

William took Sookie back and gave Theo's hand a squeeze as they went past her. In a flash, Eric was standing next to the fairy vampire and inspecting the slice in the collar of her jacket. "It looks like someone had a close call."

"Yup..." Theo nodded. "I almost ended up like my good friend Marie, but apparently, I am not allowed to joke about it." She smiled as she heard Eric chuckle. "Thanks for saving Sookie."

Eric looked at her skeptically. "And you're not pissed about what I did to your cousin."

Theo waved her hand. "I was never one to take sides." She paused and looked around before whispering. "Even if it was brilliantly played."

Eric smirked and put his arm around Theo's shoulders to usher her out of the damaged house.


	8. Forgive Me

A/N: My apologies this took so long to update. Not only do I rotate my stories I work on, but this chapter drove me crazy. There is some foreshadowing of where things are going and please keep in mind that I love twists. :wink:

Musical Inspiration:

Not About Angels - Birdy

(Playlist updated, link in profile)

* * *

Lilith's Granddaughter

.^~v-v~^.

Chapter 8

Forgive Me

The sun had just set and inside the of the Hotel Carmilla, the bar area had only just begun to gain it's vampire patrons. Theo tugged on her blue lace dress to cover her thigh as she slid onto the stool. The bartender placed down a napkin and took her drink order as she casually glanced up at the news playing on the television.

The events that took place the night prior had caused a media frenzy. By now, the rest of the population had heard about the bombing and the deeds of the fellowship. Theo glared at the television while the screen replayed the Newlin interview that had taken place right after the explosion at Godric's home. Her mood instantly turned volatile. Something needed to be done very soon about those whackjobs.

Feeling another presence, she did not need to look to her right to know who took the seat beside her. Hearing the woman's snarky voice only added to Theo's confirmation.

"Ambassador."

"Nan." Theo replied in an equally sharp tone and sipped of her drink. She took a brief moment to take in the appearance of the AVL's spokeswoman. Just by looking at Nan Flanagan, Theo could tell she was on the warpath. Her normal professional attire had been replaced by a harder edgier look. The fairy vampire gave a tilt of her head towards the TV. "How do you deal with those idiots?" She asked referencing the Newlins.

Nan rolled her eyes and grimaced gulping her own True Blood. "Chimpanzees could give me a better debate."

Nodding in agreement, Theo raised her glass to that.

"So... what are you doing here? I thought you were off on vacation in the land of sugar plums."

"Came back early." Theo gave her a bored look and shrugged. "Family issues."

Nan crossed her arms and didn't question her further. "I presume you are going to be present for the little meeting that will take place later?" Before Theo could answer, the angry vamp continued. "Thanks for the heads up by the way, it would have been nice to have some facts before Newlin started spouting his shit in front of the camera."

The fairy vampire shrugged again. "There wasn't time. We'll deal with it." Theo was not concerned with the spokesperson's annoyance. The woman knew what she signed up for when she agreed to her position. Changing the topic and halting Nan's rant before it began, she gave the vampire a steady stare. "I hope you haven't forgotten about that little assignment I gave you."

Scuffing at the prior issue being buried, Nan blew out an unneeded breath and waved Theo off. "Relax, it's already in the works."

"Good." Theo had a pleased look on her face as she took another sip of her AB+. She internally smirked at the spokeswoman's cooperation. If Theo hadn't had to clean up Nan's mess when she accidentally killed the niece of a congressman, the irritable blonde would not have to owe her like she did. "Who's on it?"

"Compton."

Choking on drink, Theo whipped her head around in surprise to Nan's direction. "You put William on it?" She coughed out.

Nan raised her brow in peaked curiosity. "Is that a problem?"

"He's dating my cousin." Theo answered, wiping her lips with a napkin and thinking about all the complications this could cause.

"I thought that she..."

The fairy vampire put her hand up and stopped Nan before she could continue. "Different cousin." She stated ending any confusion. With a sigh, Theo rubbed her forehead. "This is just great." She gave a sarcastic laugh. "More people I am screwing over."

"Hey..." Nan smirked. "It's politics, people get burned... that's just how it goes. Besides, Compton was all to willing to move up the ladder."

"Just keep me posted on the task's progress." Theo sighed.

"Will do." The AVL celebrity stood. "I'm off to get a real dinner before having to deal with this fuckup. See you later."

"Enjoy." Theo said flippantly before grabbing the vampire's wrist. Her voice lowered to almost to a whisper that came off in a menacing way. "Oh, and Nan... I am trying to keep a low profile."

Nan winced slightly. "Noted." She responded pulling her now released wrist to her chest and exiting the bar in a hurry.

After watching Nan leave, Theo focused on her drink and thought about the new information she just received. So, Nan was using William for her little side project. This really did rattle her, she liked William and didn't want to see him used as a puppet. Theo weighed the pros and cons of the situation. In the end she decided to proceed, things were already set into motion. The fairy vampire just hoped that eventually Sookie would forgive her.

Theo rubbed her head some more in frustration. It seemed all of her plans were catching hiccups left and right. That damn fellowship definitely was a twist she didn't need. Still, Theo wanted to stay strong and continue towards her goal. Like a master chess player, she would move her pawns with a set strategy in mind and adjust to any surprises. Forwarding with the Authority was necessary, 'the cause' was just to important. Knowing her next move, Theo sighed with a heavy heart. She would have to speak privately with Godric.

"Hey Cuz, why do you look so sad?"

'Because I have to do things that are going to hurt people' she mentally scuffed. Theo plastered a fake smile on her lips and turned to her cousin Jason who was now leaning against the bar. "Just a small flashback from last night." She lied. "I'm fine though. So did you come in to get a drink?"

"Naw, I came down to get some dinner and saw ya sitting here so I thought I would say hi."

 **"Breaking news..."** The voice on the television echoed out. Both Theo and Jason looked to the screen in attention. **"We are now going live to the press conference being held in regards to the serial killer that was caught in Greenville, Florida."**

Theo studied the screen as it changed to a stout looking man with a mustache who was standing in front of a podium. Flashing camera lights flickered about and a row of police men stood behind him. The man cleared his throat before he spoke up.

 **"Yesterday evening at 9:15 PM, a man by the name of Mitch Adams walked into Madison County Sheriff's Department and confessed to the murder of 21 people. After questioning, Mr. Adams led police to the site of the victims remains."** A small picture popped up in the corner of the TV showing the arrest photo of a man with a green mohawk and a static look to his features.

 **"Only two of the deceased were able to be confirmed by dental records to be those that have recently gone missing. Police are working with the suspect to identify the remaining missing persons. Recently, there had been a rise in abductions including the kidnapping of five children all under the age of 13. One of the five has also been confirmed to be a victim of Adams. We will release more information as it comes in."** The press tried to question the man further but he had already stepped away from the podium.

"People are sick." Jason chimed in breaking the silence in the bar.

"Yes... yes, they are." Theo replied slowly and the silence continued.

.^~v-v~^.

Theo sat comfortably next to Godric while Nan continued reprimanding everyone in the room and enjoying her own bitch fest. Of the group, Sookie and Bill looked pensive, Eric fumed, and she stayed calm with Godric and Isabel. Crossing her legs and bopping her foot, Theo zoned out Nan's words and drifted to her own thoughts.

After going through multiple ways of handling Steve Newlin, some involving torture scenarios, the fairy vampire came up with the perfect plan. Feeling a squeeze to her knee, Theo glanced over to Godric who shifted his eyes to Nan and back. She realized she missed the conversation.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Nan gave an aggravated huff. "I asked what was your take on Stan, Athena?"

Theo straightened her back and cupped her hands in her lap. "Stan was unpredictable and couldn't have been reeled in. He would have been dealt with after the dust settled but... that fellowship kamikaze asshole took care of it first."

"Fine." Nan nettled on. "How were you captured?" The vampire spokesperson brought her eyes to Godric.

"They didn't capture me." He paused. "I went to them."

"Why the hell would you do that?" The spokeswoman asked confused.

Godric sighed and Theo placed her hand on top of his. "I wanted to negotiate for peace."

"Well, that was fucking stupid." Nan commented and shook her head. "I heard mention about them having a spy on the inside."

"Suspicions of that have been cleared, the nest is clean." Theo chimed in. She had no intention of Isabel getting pulled into this mess because of Hugo.

Godric inched forward on the couch. "No one else is to blame for the events that took place other than myself. I made the decision of my own freewill so I will accept the consequences."

Nan gave him a disgusted look and rolled her eyes. "Spoken like a true martyr."

"You bitch." Eric growled out.

"Please..." Nan snorted and waved him off. "Everyone in this room knows how bad he fucked up and someone has to pay so..." She turned to Godric and gave him a smug look. "Sheriff, you're fired."

Godric nodded. "Understood and I would like to name Isabel as my successor. She will make an excellent sheriff."

"Godric no." Isabel jumped in. "I will not replace you. Don't agree to this."

Instantly, Eric threw out in his own two cents. "You cannot possibly be okay with this. Nan's covering her own ass, we will go over her."

Nan gave a sarcastic laugh. "My ass is the one that's saving yours at this very moment... unless you don't like being a sheriff? I can just as easily replace you Viking."

"You're not that high on the chain." He responded.

"Wanna find out?" The vampire spokesperson smirked.

Theo stayed quiet and tightened her grip around Godric's hand. She knew why he was doing this. Having spoken with her friend before the meeting had started, she knew how this was all going to turn out and tried to push down the pain that was creeping into her chest.

"No, no..." Isabel intervened again. "Godric should stay. I take the blame, as his second... I should have handled things differently."

Theo stiffened slightly at the thought of her progeny placing herself in trouble but before she could speak up, Godric covered it.

"Isabel, it is done. I am no longer Sheriff."

Nan seemed satisfied with his reply. "Good, now moving on..."

Sookie made an attempt to stand, but Bill grabbed Sookie's arm and shook his head. Ignoring him, she spoke out. "Ms Flanagan, Godric rescued me not only from a man who planned to do horrible things to me, but all the humans in the church and..."

Nan cut Sookie off before she could speak her mind. "Listen pet." She spit out. "You and everyone else would not have been there in the first place if it wasn't for his piss poor judgment." She finished gesturing to Godric and turned a deaf ear to Eric's growls. "Now, explain the bombing."

As Godric went into detail regarding the events that took place with the suicide bomber, Theo tried to pull back her aggravation with that hypocrite Nan. She hated that she couldn't speak up and change things, but Theo didn't want Eric or Sookie to know just how much she was involved in the Authority. At times, she could feel Bill's eyes on her, waiting... expecting her to do something. But she could not, there was no point. She knew the ending to this story.

When Godric finished, Nan made some more biting comments and empty threats about the sorry mess we all got ourselves into. She invited Godric to sign some forms but before she could stand, he stood to address everyone. This was it, this was the moment Theo knew was his own way of saying goodbye. She couldn't help the blood she felt teasing the corners of her eyes.

"I will in a moment." He said to Nan. "But first..." Godric took a deep breath. "I vow now to make this right. I am sorry for all those that were lost due to my actions and I hope their loved ones will again find peace."

Theo could feel that her hand was intertwined with Godric's as she looked over to Eric. It was in that second when they caught each others eyes she could tell that he knew. He knew by Godric's speech and the look on Theo's face as she tried to hold back her tears. His maker was ending his life.

"Don't be so dramatic... it's just a few forms." Nan blew off as she and her entourage exited the room.

Eric rushed up to his maker. "Please don't do this."

Theo studied the panicked look on Eric's face as he argued with Godric to change his mind. However, his maker would not be swayed. Godric gazed from Eric to Theo and lifted her hand up to kiss it.

"Meet me on the roof." He addressed the pair and left through the room door.

Theo sucked in a breath and quickly wiped a blood tear that slipped down her cheek. She turned to Eric so they could leave but were stopped by William.

"I believe I owe you something."

"William..." Theo stepped up. "Now, is not a good time." Before she could even blink, Bill took a swinging punch at Eric causing him to spit up blood. Theo sighed. If the situation they were dealing with weren't so dire she would have reprimanded them for their cavemen like behavior. Right now though, all she wanted to do was get to the roof. Sookie pulled Theo to the side while William let out his anger in relation to Eric getting Sookie to drink his blood.

"I want to come up to the roof with y'all. I can see how much pain Godric is in." Sookie whispered to her.

Theo gave her cousin as much of a smile as she could muster. "That is very sweet of you Sook, but it's best if you stay here. We vampires don't like to get emotional, much less in front of people. It would be easier if you didn't come."

Sookie frowned and nodded in understanding. "I'll be here for you when you need me."

"Thanks Cuz." She replied with a hug and left the room to find the hotel stairs.

When Theo arrived on the roof, she found Eric already there kneeling and crying out to Godric. His progeny was begging him to not end his life. It broke her heart and she found herself gripping the rail with both of her hands, looking down to give them their private moment. Staring at the ground she noticed the small pool of blood that collected on the concrete. It wasn't until she touched her face that she realized it was due to her own tears.

Theo looked up in time to hear Godric making his final maker command. He made Eric leave and not meet the sun with him. Theo stopped him before he could go down the roof steps. She swallowed before stepping up to the Viking and placing her hand on his arm. "When the end comes, I will make sure he feels nothing but peace."

She felt a gentle squeeze to her wrist as he removed her hand and nodded. She watched Eric's retrieving back as it left through the roof door. Taking an unneeded breath, Theo walked over to Godric and took his hand. The pair looked out towards the night sky as it became lighter. "Do you remember when I took you to Fae and we played in the river *Aisling?"

"That was a good day. Such a beautiful place." Godric smiled.

Theo turned towards her friend. "Are you sure about this Godric?"

"100% Athena."

Nodding, Theo once again wiped her eyes and stepped in front of Godric. The male vampire tilted his head and looked at her in confusion. "Dimitte me, amici mei." (Forgive me, my friend.)

Before Godric could respond, Theo pressed her lips to his. She felt his surprise, and then his acceptance as he pulled her closer. Theo deepened their kiss with an intensity so he could sense all the love and respect she had for him. She made her light flow into him making him feel the only peace she could give him at the end of his vampire life.

A swell of emotions overtook Godric. Attached to them, picture perfect memories of Athena flashed through his mind and as each one passed he felt his body let go.

 _~His happiness at seeing Athena's face as she rushed into the fellowship basement. She came for him._

 _~Fear of the pain she was in upon rushing to her side and seeing the burns on her body all due to the attack led by Theodore Newlin._

 _~The eagerness he felt holding her hand as the two of them sat together in the nest and watched the announcement revealing to the world that vampires exist. Everything she worked so hard for was coming to pass._

 _~Feeling pleasant in her company each time they stepped out on the town together. The clubs, the plays, the walks... her smiles..._

 _~Her laughter which always ignited his own humor, especially when she watched those silly cartoons she likes. She could always make him laugh._

 _~The overwhelming joy to see her standing in his office with her tweed dress and bouffant hair, knowing she was now back in his life for good. Her charming smile could give even the first lady a run for her money. Yes, 1962 was going to be a good year._

 _~Jealousy, pure jealousy that bubbled within him as he demanded she not pursue his progeny as one of her conquests. It only heightened with the resistance she gave as she cursed at him in French. Out of everyone at the ball, why did she have to pick Eric?_

 _~His protectiveness while helping her deal with the witches during the Spanish Inquisition. In the end though, it was her who protected him._

 _~Their closeness during his many visits to Castille and discussions regarding their progenies. How he loved these times he was able to see her, it was if no time passed at all._

 _~Surprise at seeing her angelic face for the first time in 300 years among a group of settlers in Bosnia. He finally found her._

 _~His misery as he stood on a Scotland cliffside and looked into her sad eyes while she told him they should part ways for some time. He guessed she finally saw him for what he was, a monster. Godric decided that if she wasn't going to stay he would allow his true self to take over... he would become 'death'._

 _~The rage he felt upon seeing her continued fondness of Domnall mac Causantín and the argument that ensued following the man's death. The king of Scotland should have known better than to pursue what was his._

 _~Pride, it welled inside of him watching her technique in every crusade. Whether she fought with a sword or her traditional spear, it was a dance of skill and she was a true goddess on the battlefield._

 _~The most important emotion he tried to hold onto was his love for her. The moment he came back from feeding to find her twirling in the moonlight within the forest meadow was the moment he felt it. Watching her hum to herself with a soft smile, subtly swaying as the light reflected off her skin, he was entranced. He knew without a doubt, he was in love with Athena._

 _~A human emotion he had not felt in some time took over. His vampire mind felt regret for the first time... regret for his part in her sadness as he watched her mourn the dead soldier._

 _~Finally, it all ended with longing. Since his torturing master changed him, all he longed for was blood. Now, longing and want consumed him at the sight of a blonde haired beauty, picking an apple, standing in the rain. She would be his._

And then, it was gone. The end, it was only silence and peace.

Elsewhere, two vampires gasped in shock as the aura of complete serenity caressed them. It was the last feeling they were able to get from their maker before the bond was severed.

.^~v-v~^.

Eric was not sure how long he sat on the edge of the bed staring at the same spot on the carpeted floor. The emptiness he felt was unfamiliar and painful. A part of him was angry, angry at Godric's betrayal to him. His maker left him and never bothered to put up a fight. Eric wanted to hold onto that anger but it took to much effort, the sadness was just to overwhelming. He briefly wondered if that would be his own fate, if we would age to find there was no longer anything worth his survival.

He heard the door to his suite open and with the delicious smell of her in closed quarters, his fangs dropped. Realizing her scent must not be masked, Eric forced his fangs back but did not move his gaze. A second later, he found himself staring at silver strapped heels and pedicured navy blue nails. Warm hands placed themselves on his cheeks and lifted his head. Looking up fully to gaze at Athena's face, he could see that the blood streaks on her face and clothes matched his own. What surprised Eric though was for the first time, Athena looked fragile. He felt her thumbs graze the skin of his cheeks. With concerned eyes, she gave a slight nod to her head as if she had just made a decision.

Her hands removed themselves from his face and reached for the edge of his shirt. With a gentle tug she pulled upward and Eric complied. After removing the stained clothing, she unzipped the side of her own dress and slid it over her head before unbuckling her heels. Taking in her figure and admiring her choice of lace undergarments, Eric continued to watch her as she pulled back the corner of the sheets. Reaching out and taking his hand, Athena lead him to the bed and gentled pushed him to lay down.

Taking the spot next to him, Eric felt her wrap an arm around his torso and lay her head on his chest. Many times he had fantasized about having her in this position... but now wasn't about sex, now was about comfort. Comfort for two people who lost someone important to them. That was how he drifted off.

...

Snapping his eyes open, Eric realized it was nearly dusk. His internal clock always had a tendency to wake him up just a little before the sun went down. Feeling unusually warm, he looked down to see a blanket of blonde hair spilling over his chest. It was then that the events of earlier hit him full force. The hole in his chest widened and it took everything in him to numb himself. Inching up and placing a kiss on her head, he quickly untangled himself and left the room.

After a quick shower, Eric wrapped himself in a towel and went to the dresser. He briefly caught a glimpse of Athena still sound asleep in his bed and shuffled through his clothes. Before he could put them on, he heard loud banging on his suite door. Rushing at vampire speed and closing the bedroom door behind him, Eric answered to find a frantic Isabel.

"Where is she? Is she alright?"

Eric was confused by the woman's panic. "She's fine, shes sleeping in the bedroom."

"I have to see her... I have to make sure." As Isabel started toward the room, her cellphone begin to blare and the dark haired vampire let out a string of curses in Spanish before answering it. "I'm checking right now, calm down."

The Viking continued to watch as Isabel went up to her maker and breathed a sigh of relief. She wiped a curl from the blonde's face and whispered into the phone. "I'm looking at her now, she's asleep and completely safe." Backing out of the room, she continued her phone call. "I don't know why she cut off the bond either, you can ask her later. I am not about to wake her, it's been a rough few days. I'll have her call you." Isabel blew out an unneeded breath and turned off the phone before sticking it in her pocket. Looking to Eric, she gave him a grateful look. "Thank you for letting me check." She paused. "Eric, I am truly sorry about Godric, he will be greatly missed."

Eric nodded as he was not able to reply for fear his emotions would come forth. As she was about to walk out his curiosity got the better of him. "Who was on the phone?"

With a pause, Isabel gave him a meaningful look. "My sibling." She replied and closed the door behind her.

* * *

*Aisling - meaning dream in Gaelic. Pronounced as ASH-ling

Fav/Follow/Review :D


End file.
